Con flores no te adornas
by Uchihacherry
Summary: Sakura es "un hueso duro de roer", ella conocerá a Sasuke un ex militar que no soporta niñerías y quien se hará pasar por su guardaespaldas. Ambos se enamoran en secreto y siendo los dos tan testarudos no querrán admitir sus sentimientos, pero hay problema... él está mintiendo mientras que ella esconde una parte oscura de su pasado que el contárselo a él podría salvar su vida.
1. El contrato

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.Síntesis.**

**.**

_Sakura Haruno es una chica 18 años; altanera, ególatra, vanidosa y bien podría describirse como "un hueso duro de roer". Ella conocerá a Sasuke quien se hará pasar por su guardaespaldas, esté es contratado por Kizashi para ser vigilada por actos sospechosos de traición. _

_En ella nacerán nuevos sentimientos, cosas que ella no se había permitido sentir desde lo sucedido con su ex-novio._

_Por otro lado Sasuke es un hombre de 25 años; posesivo, arrogante, con demasiada frivolidad en su corazón y siendo un exmilitar no soporta niñerías. _

_Ambos se enamoraran en secreto y siendo los dos tan testarudos no querrán admitir sus sentimientos, pero hay problema y es que él está mintiendo mientras que ella esconde una parte de su pasado que no ha compartido con nadie y el contárselo a Sasuke podría salvar su vida._

.

.

.

**~O~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1**

**.**

**.Contrato.**

**Sakura **

Un sonido agobiante me saco de mi profundo sueño. ¡Toc, toc, toc! volvió a sonar. – ¡Que molesto! ¿De dónde demonios provenía ese sonido tan malditamente irritante?-. Me queje poniendo una almohada encima de mi cabeza.

¡Toc, Toc! Insistió aquel sonido. – ¡Oh, demonios! ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?-. Pensé rodando en la cama, era demasiado quejumbrosa como para levantarme abrir, pero aquel sonido era tan insistente que casi comenzaba a odiarlo.

–Oye, me parece que alguien está tocando la puerta-. Musitaron con voz soñolienta a mí lado, mientras se removían un poco agitándome sobre la cama.

– ¿Así? No me digas-. Respondí con cierto sarcasmo y fastidio sin caer en cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Para cuando mi cabeza aclaro mis ideas y mi mente se despejo me senté de golpe en la cama asustada pensando en que nuevo problema me había metido, no quería mirar pero sino lo hacía no sabría quién estaba a mí lado; gire lento la mirada hacia mi costado y para mi sorpresa me encontré a un chico desnudo.

– ¿Quién demonios eres tú?-. Salte de la cama poniéndome de pie con las manos en la cintura.

Sabía que estaba desnuda, pero eso no era algo que me importara mucho que digamos. Antes de que el chico me respondiera me recorrió con la mirada y trago un par de veces saliva. Eso de cierta manera elevaba mi ego porque sabía las reacciones que causaba mi cuerpo en los chicos así que no intente esconder mi sonrisa arrogante.

–Eh tenido una hermosa vista al despertar ¿eh? Ojala y siempre fuera así-. Sonrío de lado acostándose de lado en la cama para verme mejor. –Soy Shin ¿Recuerdas? Del Club Lion-. Respondió finalmente luciendo algo nervioso.

Fruncí el ceño tratando de recordar. ¿Club Lion? Ah, si claro. El chico lindo de la barra. Bueno ciertamente ayer se había visto más lindo que ahora. Claro que todo el mundo se ve mejor después de que tienes el suficiente grado de alcohol en tu cuerpo; había bebido bastante la noche anterior y la anterior y la anterior a esa.

Al parecer me las había arreglado para traer a otro extraño a mi departamento. Baje la mirada mientras aun pensaba en cuantos sujetos más traería y si serían al menos igual de apuestos o más que este.

¡Toc, Toc! sonó la puerta otra vez.

Ese ruido en serio me estaba sacando de quicio tan temprano. Tal vez mi molestia se debía a que tenía la resaca pero igualmente sea quien fuera quien estaba tocando iba a recibir una muy grata bienvenida.

– ¡Sakura abre la puerta, nos estamos cansando de estar en pie!-. Escuche la voz de Sai a lo lejos.

Hice rodar mis ojos, por supuesto que eran ellos, ¿Quién más se molestaría en visitarme? No es que tuviera muchos amigos pero ya era hora de que los mellizos Inomura se consiguieran a una novia y dejaran de fastidiar en mi vida.

Los ignore por el momento y me volví hacia Shin, Dan o como sea que se llamara este sujeto.

–Bien, ¿Y qué haces todavía aquí? ¿Esperas que te sirva el desayuno y hablemos de nuestros sentimientos?-. Me reí de mi propio chiste, él me miro perplejo.

–Bueno, si se puede sí, te esperare aquí en la cama hermosura para que desayunemos y hablemos de "nuestros sentimientos"-.

Suspire. Se supone que son las mujeres las que quieren ese tipo de cosas, no los hombres. – ¿Qué está pasando en este mundo?-. Pensé frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno, supongo que en el siglo XXI las cosas se invirtieron-.

Camine al baño y al llegar a la puerta le mire por sobre mi hombro. –No seas imbécil, cuando salga del baño quiero que estés fuera de mi departamento, ah y cuando salgas deja que los dos idiotas que están ahí afuera entren-. Dicho eso cerré la puerta del baño.

Unos 15 minutos después salí de la ducha sintiéndome como una nueva persona. Luego de haber sacado el olor a alcohol, cigarrillos y colonia barata de Dios sabe quién; enrosqué una toalla en mi cabeza y ajuste otra alrededor de mi cuerpo. Cuando salí, el chico del club había sido remplazado por dos chicos casi idénticos, Utakata y Sai.

–Hola chicos-. Salude mas animada después de mi baño.

–Hey Sakura-. Dijo Sai con expresión divertida.

–Hola-. Dijo Utakata prácticamente gruñendo, por su expresión parecía molesto.

No le preste atención y me dirigí a mi armario. No tenia muchas ganas de averiguar porqué estaba molesto ahora, deje caer la toalla de mi cuerpo sin ninguna clase de pudor, no es que fuera una descarada es solo que ante ellos ¿Por qué debería de ser delicada? Tanto ellos como yo nos hemos visto muchas veces desnudos, así que no encontraba problema alguno al despojarme de la toalla que me cubría.

– ¡Maldita sea Sakura! ¿Acaso tienes un complejo de nudista?-. Exclamo Utakata. Mire sobre mi hombro para ver que me había dado la espalda. Me reí, a veces Utakata era tan dramático.

–Oh, vamos Uta. No es la primera vez que me ves desnuda y además ¿porque cubrirme cuando tengo este hermoso cuerpo?-. Dije contoneándome solo para molestarlo.

–Tienes que admitir que Sakura tiene un buen punto hermano, un cuerpo así no debe estar cubierto-. Concordó Sai mirando fijamente mi trasero.

– ¿Ves? Sai me apoya-. Dije entre risas.

Utakata tomo a Sai por la nuca y con su puño golpeo su estomago haciendo que gruñera en protesta, después de eso se tiraron en la cama luchando. Hice rodar mis ojos, con 21 años y aun actuando como unos mocosos de 6. – ¿Cuándo van a madurar?-. Dije elevando una de mis cejas, pero ellos estaban tan ocupados que creo que no me escucharon.

Me adentre en mi armario que no era nada pequeño. Se podía decir que tenía una vida bastante privilegiada, mi armario estaba repleto de ropa de diseñador y zapatos tan costosos que podías alimentar a todos los niños pobres. Me vestí rápidamente, nada muy complicado, unos jeans, un top blanco y tenis haciendo juego; seque mi cabello y lo deje caer en mis hombros.

Cuando salí del armario los chicos ya habían dejado de luchar, estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión, la única prueba de su pelea eran sus cabellos despeinados. Me senté entre ellos, estaban viendo un partido de Fútbol.

–Sakura, ¿qué le hiciste a ese pobre chico?-. Pregunto Sai luchando contra una sonrisa.

– ¿Que chico?-. Pregunte sin recordar lo que no me interesaba.

–Con el que te acostaste anoche-. Siseo Utakata.

–Sí, el pobre chico nos abrió la puerta con la cara tan rojiza como un tomate. Ni siquiera se había subido bien los pantalones cuando salió disparado fuera del apartamento-. Dijo Sai finalmente soltando la carcajada.

Me encogí de hombros descartando el tema.

–Oh, bueno lo de siempre, echarlo de mi casa-. Respondí no dándole mucha importancia al asunto.

Utakata se levantó del sofá y se puso frente a la televisión con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

En el segundo que vi la expresión de condena de su rostro supe exactamente lo que estaba por venir, suspire con resignación y me prepare para el sermón. Sai me dio algunas palmaditas de aliento en mi hombro.

– ¡Sakura no puedes seguir con esta vida que estas llevando! ¡Irte de fiesta todas las noches, ponerte tan ebria que ni recuerdes tu propio nombre y acostarte con el primer extraño que te parezca atractivo!-. Estallo.

Bufe al mismo sermón de siempre. ¡Cualquiera que lo escuchara creería que él es un santo y yo una puta!

– ¿Y qué tipo de vida llevas tú Utakata? ¡Tú y Sai llevan el mismo maldito tipo de vida que llevo yo! ¡No actúes como si no salieras todas las noches conmigo!-. Conteste poniéndome de pie para encararlo. Utakata se pasó la mano por el cabello en señal frustración.

–Esto es más interesante que el partido de fútbol-. Murmuro Sai acostándose en el sofá y mirándonos entretenido. Utakata le lanzo una mirada de cállate o te parto la cara.

–Sakura sé que no soy la persona más indicada para decirte esto, pero tienes que parar, vas acabar enferma o embarazada-. Dijo más suavemente.

¡Arg! Odiaba cuando Utakata se ponía todo "responsable". A pesar de ser mellizos Sai y Utakata poseían personalidades totalmente distintas.

Sai era relajado, para nada serio y mujeriego mientras que Utakata era más serio, recto y se preocupaba demasiado por todo y era jodidamente molesto cuando se centraba totalmente en mí, parecía que todo lo que hacia estaba mal para él.

Utakata se acercó y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, como solía hacer para asegurarse de que tenía toda mi atención.

–Solo estoy preocupado por ti-. Susurro mirándome fijamente con sus ojos negros.

En verdad parecía preocupado. O más bien... ¿Dolido? Utakata se había estado comportando así de extraño después de... bueno, después de que había tenido sexo con él. ¡Pero que más da! No era como si hubiese sido muy especial o romántico, además había estado tan ebria en ese momento que solo recordaba fragmentos de lo sucedido.

Me incómodo su intensa mirada, me aparte de su toque estaba a punto de mandarlo al infierno cuando escuche la melodía de mi celular sonar en algún lado de mi departamento, comencé a buscarlo y lo encontré debajo de la cama, mire la pantalla y maldije para mis adentros, era mi padre. ¿Por qué me llamaba? El nunca lo hacia.

Un mal presentimiento se apodero de mí.

– ¿Qué quieres?-.

–Necesito que vengas a la casa, tengo que hablar contigo-. Dijo él en el mismo tono cortante que yo había usado.

Genial. Torcí la boca. –Okey-. Respondí y colgué la línea.

Salí de mi habitación y me reuní con los chicos nuevamente. – ¿Quién quiere hacer un viaje a la mansión Haruno?-. Pregunte con una sonrisa irónica.

.

.

.

–Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué te fuiste de este lugar?-. Comento Sai mirando boquiabierto la gran casa de mi padre, 45 minutos después de que salimos del departamento.

–Si supieras el infierno que se vive adentro de ese lugar no dudarías del porqué me largue de allí-. Respondí amargamente.

No podía culparle por pensar así, sin embargo. La casa era absolutamente impresionante, tenía tres pisos, con ventanas largas estilo victoriano, la fachada era clásica y elegante, un camino de escaleras te guiaba hacia la puerta principal, era de un blanco marfil y tenia un amplio jardín que era tan grande como la casa en si, con flores y arbustos en diferentes formas y por su puesto la clásica fuente que no podía faltar, ciertamente una muy bella propiedad, lástima que las personas que la habitaban solo eran una mísera y vil escoria.

Frene mi lujoso auto junto al intercomunicador y toque el botón, segundos después la voz ronca del mayordomo Yamato se escuchó a través de él.

– ¿Si?-.

–Abre la puerta Yamato-.

El no respondió. El portón hizo un ruido chirriante y luego se abrió por completo. Acelere hasta llegar frente a la gran casona, estacione junto a los otros carros que eran de mi padre y de mi madrastra.

Una vez en frente a la entrada de la casa, Yamato abrió la puerta dedicándoles una mirada despectiva a Utakata y a Sai, luego nos dejó pasar.

– ¿Donde esta Kizashi?-.

Nunca llame a Kizashi por "papá", ni siquiera cuando era niña. Él simplemente no se lo merecía y eso al parecer nunca pareció perturbarle, pues siempre le llame por su nombre.

–El señor Haruno está en su oficina esperando por usted, señorita-. Respondió Yamato odiosamente educado. Nunca me lleve bien con él.

–Estúpido empleado besa culos-. Dije para mis adentros. –Esperen aquí, tratare de no demorar-. Dije volviéndome a los chicos. –Más te vale que los trates bien-. Advertí hacia Yamato con una mirada furtiva. Les di la espalda y me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre.

Camine varios pasillos y pase varias puertas, nunca podría perderme esta casa, me la sabia de memoria pues la mayor parte de mi vida la pase aquí.

Cada paso que daba solo me traía malos recuerdos sobre mi padre, mi madrastra, mi hermanastra y sobre todo de mi ex-novio Sasori. De tan solo estar aquí hacia que mi estomago se revolviera y los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.

Esperaba que lo que sea que quisiera Kizashi fuera rápido, porque no podía soportar estar mucho tiempo dentro de esta prisión lujosa.

Al fin llegue a la gran puerta de roble que pertenecía a la oficina de mi "padre", entre en ella sin tocar. Él estaba sentado en un sillón de cuero frente a su escritorio; un hombre alto, algo musculoso, demasiado apuesto, con un porte egocéntrico que radiaba a más no poder, se veía frío, arrogante y extremadamente bien dotado, estaba vestido totalmente de negro, él parecía perfecto y lo único que estropeaba su imagen era que estaba parado cerca de Kizashi.

Entrecerré los ojos pensando en que quizá este sujeto era su guardaespaldas. –Claro, toda la seguridad posible para el Alcalde de la ciudad-. Pensé sin ofrecer ningún gesto amable en mi rostro.

Kizashi levanto la vista hacia mí y mire como su expresión cambiaba de simple a puro desprecio. De cierta forma me daba gusto de que el sentimiento fuera recíproco.

Me senté en la silla frente a su escritorio y lo salude con la cabeza. Tuve una mejor vista del que imaginaba que era el guardaespaldas de mi padre, el tipo era muy apuesto, la camisa negra se ajustaba a sus musculosos brazos y tenía un trasero que era digno de morder. Su cabello era de un color negro intenso y sus ojos oscuros me devolvieron la mirada, una mirada intensa que penetraba el miedo en cualquier persona, pero yo no era cualquier persona, sus ojos parecían como si quisieran atravesarme, al principio logro intimidarme, la gran intensidad que emanaba su mirada provocaba reacciones inesperadas en mi cuerpo.

Aparte mis ojos de los suyos y me centre en mi padre. Por muy bueno que estaba el guardaespaldas eso no cambiaba mi mente de querer salir de esta casa lo antes posible. Kizashi entrelazo sus manos frente así y se apoyó en el escritorio.

–Sakura, estás enterada de que en una semana exactamente cumples 18 años-. Comenzó.

–Bueno, al menos recuerdas mi cumpleaños-. Murmure, sin saber a donde quería llegar con eso. El prosiguió concomo si yo no hubiese dicho nada.

–Y ya no serás más mi responsabilidad-. Asentí fastidiada de que no llegara al punto por el cual me había hecho venir. –Por lo tanto no es mi obligación seguir manteniéndote-.

Eso capto inmediatamente mi atención, me enderece en la silla. No me gustaba para nada por donde iba este asunto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?-. Pregunte ansiosamente, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

–Que no seguiré dándote dinero. Y de todas formas ¿Para qué? Si lo único que haces es gastarlo en alcohol-. Argumento él con expresión de asco.

–No es de tu incumbencia en lo que me gasto "mi dinero"-.

–Claro que es de mi incumbencia-. Golpeo con su puño el escritorio enojado. –Porque "tu dinero" es mi dinero niña, ya que yo soy quien te lo da-.

– ¿Entonces eso quiere decir que vas a dejarme en la calle?-.

–Si me obligas sí, no puedo seguir manteniendo tus vicios, todavía si usaras ese dinero para algo benéfico te lo seguiría dando, pero ya no. No seré cómplice de tu drogadicción-.

– Pero… ¿Que mierda estas diciendo? ¡Yo no soy una maldita adicta!- Exclame sintiéndome ofendida.

Aunque sabía que no tenía por qué sentirme de esa forma si lo que Kizashi estaba diciendo era verdad, él en serio me conocía; me avergonzaba ser como era yo e incluso tener su mismo tipo de sangre que él.

Mi padre meneo la cabeza, la bajo al escritorio y después la elevo a mirarme. –No pienso discutir contigo, el punto es que ya no voy a depositarte más, así no tendrás dinero para irte de fiesta. Será tan bueno para ti como para mí-. Concluyo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Apreté los dientes furiosa. – ¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que es bueno para mi, Kizashi? ¡No seas hipócrita! ¡Soy la hija bastarda que nunca quisiste, lo único que te importa es tu imagen ante los medios!-. Replique tratando de no levantarme y abofetearlo o tirar todas las cosas de su escritorio, o tomar la silla y rompérsela en la cabeza.

–Exactamente, eso es lo único que me importa-. Dijo fríamente –Pero para que no digas que soy un mal padre te tengo una propuesta que tal vez te interese además de que será tan buena que no podrás resistirte y eso es porque a ti te conviene, ya que no te dejara en la ruina-. Entrecerré mis ojos en él, sea lo que sea que tramaba no era bueno pues él todo lo que hacía era para su propio beneficio.

–Habla-. Suspire resignada, que otra cosa podía hacer más que escuchar su propuesta.

–Comprométete con Sasori. Ya hable con él, me dijo que estaba de acuerdo-. Abrí los ojos como platos. –Con esto mi reputación mejora porque quedaría como que salve a mi hija de la mala vida y tú no estarías en las calles. Este trato me parece que es muy generoso de mi parte-. Termino con la misma sonrisa falsa que usaba en sus ruedas de prensa.

Me quede completamente congelada, sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. ¿Comprometerme con Sasori? ¿Como podía decir eso con una expresión tan serena? ¿Cómo podía siquiera "sugerirlo"?

Él sabía exactamente lo que Sasori me había hecho y Kizashi había dejado que pasara eso por alto. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a su propia hija? ¿Cómo es que aun esperaba alguna clase de aprecio de su parte? Por supuesto a él no le importaba, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

Solo le interesaba su reputación e imagen ante la sociedad como un buen alcalde. Esto era un golpe bajo incluso viniendo de él.

– ¿Y bien?-. Presiono sacándome de mi propia batalla interior.

Me levante bruscamente de la silla y me incline en su escritorio, haciendo que nuestras narices casi se tocarán. Resistí las ganas de rompérsela con un puñetazo por muy poco, aunque las ganas no me faltaron de romperle la cara a mi propio padre.

–Vete al infierno-. Dije lentamente, dejando que todo el desprecio y rabia que sentía se deslizaran en esas tres palabras.

Me retire haciendo una mueca de su frente y salí de ese lugar echa una fiera.

.

.

.

**Sasuke **

Manejaba una camioneta negra hacia la casa del alcalde Kizashi Haruno. Había hablado con mi jefe esta mañana, el alcalde quería renovar su sistema de seguridad y un servicio de guardaespaldas, no era una gran cosa tan solo era mi aburrido trabajo diario así que no me costaría cuidar de un viejo aunque sabía que el peligro era eminente por la reputación y el grado que el señor Kizashi tenía en el lugar.

No era que no me gustara mi trabajo pero de no ser por un trauma en batalla ahora mismo estaría en el ejército haciendo algo más útil, productivo y mucho más emocionante que instalar sistemas de seguridad para el estúpido alcalde.

No me quejaba demasiado, ya había admitido que esta ahora era mi vida y tenía que aceptarla, me gustara la idea o no.

Había llegado al frente de la casa del alcalde, no pude evitar asombrarme por el tamaño descomunal de la propiedad. Tenía un aspecto antiguo pero conservado, muy bien cuidado; la verdad es que nunca me gustaron las extravagancias y esta casa era de mí gusto.

Me acerque al intercomunicador y toque esperando respuesta. – ¿Puedo ayudarle?-. Dijo la voz de un hombre a través del aparato.

–Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de parte de The Security Company-. Respondí, no me contestaron inmediatamente así que espere pacientemente. Se escucharon varias voces y un poco de estática por unos segundos.

–Adelante-. Dijo finalmente el hombre y el portón se abrió seguido un crujido chirriante.

Me adentre en la propiedad y estacione mi camioneta al frente de la casa. Al bajar me encontré con que el mayordomo ya me estaba esperando con la puerta abierta. Este me dirigió hasta la oficina del alcalde.

Parecía que habíamos caminado por otro país para cuando llegamos, la casa lucía totalmente diferente desde aquí adentro. Si me había parecido grande en el exterior, en el interior parecía ridículo lo gigante que en realidad era. Aparte de que cada pasillo por el que caminábamos había alguna escultura o pintura que costaba más que mi propio apartamento, definitivamente esta era la casa de un filántropo conocedor engreído con el mayor de los egos posibles.

Era impresionante ver lo caro de todas las cosas y los rumores de las personas pobres eran ciertos, no cabía duda alguna de a dónde estaba yendo el dinero de la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos, el mayordomo me anuncio y me dejo entrar. El alcalde me esperaba de pie detrás de su escritorio, camine hacia él.

–Alcalde Haruno, soy Sasuke Uchiha de The Security Company-. Me presente mientras le daba la mano en un saludo formal.

–Llámame Kizashi, toma asiento por favor-. Dijo amistosamente.

Me senté y lo mire expectante. –Tengo entendido por lo que me dijo mi jefe en la mañana que quiere renovar su sistema de seguridad-.

–Es correcto-.

–Y que también usted necesita un servicio de guardaespaldas-. Comente y él asintió.

–Así es, la verdad es que mi sistema de seguridad ya lleva mucho tiempo sin mantenimiento y no ha estado funcionando últimamente como es debido-. Se recostó en el sillón. –Y acerca del servicio de guardaespaldas, no es para mí es para... mi hija-. Note con extrañez que las últimas dos palabras las dijo como si le doliera pronunciarlas.

– ¿Sobre su hija?-.

–Sí. Mi hija-.

–Bien y… ¿Dónde está su hija?-.

–Estará aquí en unos momentos-.

–Está bien, entonces, en ese caso antes de que llegue creo que necesitare información acerca de ella, es un requisito que pide la compañía como medida preventiva, usted sabe a qué me refiero-. Aclare en primera instancia.

–Sí, ya estoy enterado de eso-. Se inclinó para abrir uno de los gabinetes de su escritorio, saco una carpeta del interior. –Aquí encontraras todo la información necesaria sobre ella y un poco más, aunque no me sorprendería que ya hayas oído en los medio sobre ella-.

Pude notar un poco de resentimiento en su voz, pero no, no sabía quién podría ser la hija del alcalde, imagino que de seguro sería una chica hermosa, vanidosa un tanto arraigada y sumisa, temerosa del mundo exterior, sin mencionar que sería una niña mimada millonaria; más que nada por eso era que el alcalde necesitaba un guardia de seguridad para su hija.

–No, la verdad es que no soy el tipo de persona que vea las noticias antes de dormir alcalde... Kisazhi-. Respondí recordando a último momento que me pidió llamarle por su nombre.

Yo nunca fui una persona a la que le gustasen los asuntos políticos a pesar de que estaba alistado al ejército. Para mí los políticos solo eran cabrones que hablaban demasiado y robaban dinero del país; y ahora con este tipo frente a mí aclaraba todas mis dudas y sospechas que siempre había tenido del de a dónde iban los impuestos de la gente como yo.

Tampoco era que llevara mucho tiempo en la ciudad para enterarme de lo que sucedía con el alcalde, o su hija o la gente en sí del mismo pueblo. Había pasado 5 años en el ejército y llevaba 6 meses de haber vuelto de la guerra, francamente solo ibas a encontrar unas revistas de chismes en mis manos cuando estuviera frio y tieso porque para ser sincero, nada me interesaba.

Al Alcalde no pareció molestarle mi comentario, sino que fue curiosamente lo contrario.

–Me agradas, Sasuke. Creo que nos llevaremos bien-. Dijo sonriendo. –Te daré unos minutos a solas para que leas el informe que te acabo de entregar sobre… mi hija, después te hablare de los detalles-. Levante una ceja pero no dije nada solo espere a que me dejara solo.

Me levante de la silla y tome la carpeta, camine hasta la ventana detrás del escritorio para mejor iluminación y comencé a leer.

.

.

.

_**Nombre:**__ Sakura Haruno. _

_**Edad:**__ 17 años. _

_**Padre:**__ Kizashi Haruno, hija única fuera del matrimonio. _

_**Madre biológica: **__Mebuki Haruno, fallecida en trabajo de parto. _

_**Madrastra:**__ Mei Temuri, esposa actual del Alcalde._

_**Hermanastra:**__ Karin Seidou. _

_**Residencia:**__ Actualmente reside en un pent-house comprado hace pocos meses atrás, su vivienda está bastante alejada de la familia, se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio, cerca del río Tama. _

_**Situación Económica:**__ Depende económicamente de su padre. _

_**Situación Sentimental:**__ Últimamente se le ha visto acompañada por los mellizos Inomura. Utakata y Sai Inomura, 21 años, clase media, trabajan como artistas "pintores" con su padre, mucha vida nocturna. _

_No ha tenido una relación formal desde que estuvo Sasori de las Arenas Rojas, se desconoce el motivo de su ruptura. _

_**Vida Social:**__ Visita club's nocturnos constantemente, ha sido vista con hombres distintos cada ocasión y estos han sido llevarlos a su residencia a pasar la noche. _

_No posee algún tipo de relación amistosa con ningún miembro de su familia. _

.

.

.

Fruncí el ceño. Aquí había demasiada información personal, no creía que la compañía pidiera todo esto. Escuche como se abría la puerta y Kizashi entro de nuevo, se sentó en su sillón y me miro inquisitivamente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-. Pregunto.

–Pues... Me parece que aquí hay demasiada información personal. La compañía no necesita saber todo esto-. Respondí confundido.

–Sí, lo sé. Pero necesitaba que supieras toda esa información para la propuesta que voy a hacerte-. Dijo el misteriosamente.

Me recosté en la pared e hice señas con la cabeza para que continuara.

–Veras, ella creerá que tú eres su guardaespaldas pero en realidad necesito que la vigiles para que no haga nada estúpido en mi contra-. Enarque una ceja.

– ¿En su contra? ¿Pero qué es lo que puede hacer una chica de 17 años en su contra?-.

–Tú no conoces a Sakura, ella es demasiado… -. Hizo una pausa.

– ¿Demasiado…?-.

–Creo que tendrás que conocerla para que sepas de que es lo que te estoy hablando muchacho-.

–Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Además y creo que a simple vista y con la información que usted me ha proporcionado, creo saber a lo que se refiere-.

–Eres inteligente Sasuke, pedí a la compañía a que me enviara a su mejor trabajador y creo que hicieron una buena elección al enviarte aquí. Ahora volviendo al tema, necesito que vigiles a Sakura y me des un informe bastante detallado sobre qué es lo que hace, a donde va, con quien sale, todo lo relacionado con lo que voy a pedirte que hagas-.

–No lo sé alcalde, eso suena a que es mucho trabajo, en realidad la compañía solo me ha mandado a ser un guardaespaldas no un espía. Mi trabajo se compone de servir de guardián no de niñera-. Kizashi sonrió.

–Pensé que dirías algo como eso, es por eso que tú trabajo vendrá acompañado de una buena bonificación en efectivo, te convendrá este negocio muchacho-. Propuso friccionado sus dedos como imitando contar dinero.

Sonreí de lado. –Así que lo que usted quiere es un servicio de niñera, Alcalde Kizashi-.

Lo estaba pensando, en realidad lo último que quería era andar detrás de una mocosa malcriada, de por si mi trabajo no era lo que yo había esperado para mi vida y… ¿Ahora iba a trabajar de niñera? Esto era patético y vergonzoso.

–Si quieres llamarlo así... es tu decisión pero te aseguro que tu recompensa será jugosa-. Insistió él.

La oferta me estaba tentando y a ver la cantidad de ceros marcados en ese pedazo de papel llamado cheque me motivo, la verdad es que necesitaba el dinero. El sueldo de The Security Company solo me había alcanzado para rentar un lugar y las cosas indispensables como comida y otras cosas pequeñas, era muy poco lo que ganaba y yo necesitaba más cosas. Sin mencionar la pensión que me estaba dando el ejército; en realidad no me alcanzaba para el estilo de vida al que había aspirado hace unos meses atrás.

Estaba pensando en buscar un segundo trabajo para tener dinero extra y esta parecía una oportunidad perfecta para poder conseguir un lugar propio en una zona más privilegiada, claro aunque me costara soportar este tipo trato.

Vigilar a una mocosa no debería de ser algo tan complicado, no al menos que ya sé con qué clase de chica estaría tratando, una adolescente fuera de sus cabales, después de todo solo era una chiquilla de 17 años.

–No creo que la compañía acepte este tipo de trato-. Comente.

–La compañía no tiene por qué saberlo, esto quedara solo entre tú y yo-. Definitivamente los políticos eran unos bastardos persuasivos y bastante convincentes.

–Hecho-. Dije finalmente estrechando nuestras manos formando una sonrisa en mi rostro. Era cierto la compañía no tenía por qué saberlo y mucho menos nadie más tenía porque enterarse de mi "negocio" con el alcalde.

Minutos después la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, una chica en jeans y con un top que descubría gran parte de su vientre entro en la oficina, camino impetuosamente hasta estar frente al escritorio y se sentó. Saludo al Alcalde con la cabeza, me pareció gracioso que alguien tratara así a un sujeto de tan alta sociedad en una forma tan informal.

Cuando estuvo cerca pude verla mejor. Era hermosa, tenía la piel de un dulce color a leche, su cabello era de un rosa tenue, jamás había visto a una mujer así, a primera vista supuse sería una peluca pero después pude notar que era su verdadera cabellera, lo note por las raíces rosadas en la cabeza de su padre, creo que este se teñía el cabello para ocultar una apariencia un tanto femenina. Deje de mirar al Alcalde y me centre en los ojos de la chica, eran de un verde jade, estaba impresionado con ella recorriéndola centímetro a centímetro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos.

Su porte era altanero y algo arrogante, ella aparto su mirada y miro a Kizashi.

–Sakura, estás enterada que en una semana exactamente cumples 18 años-.

Oh, así que esta era la famosa Sakura de la que había leído, al imaginaba diferente. No pude evitar notar la tensión que había entre ella y su padre, prácticamente ambos emanaban olas de odio por los poros.

–Bueno al menos recuerdas mi cumpleaños-.

El Alcalde la ignoro magistralmente. –…ya no serás más mi responsabilidad–. Ella asintió –Por lo tanto no es mi obligación seguir manteniéndote-. Su expresión cambio en instante de desinteresada a una en completo pánico, su rostro estaba desencajado.

Ellos estaban teniendo una conversación bastante interesante, las expresiones de la chica se hacían cada vez más paranoicas y las del padre representaban acciones de superioridad, claro si buscabas bien en el fondo de sus palabras encontrabas dolor, dolor que ninguno de los dos quería admitir.

La chica le respondía con un inmenso odio, yo me preguntaba del porque ella sentiría esa clase de sentimiento hacia su progenitor, también me preguntaba qué era lo que le había hecho él para que una hermosa chica como ella se viera tan disgustada y tuviera una vida como la que estaba teniendo.

En definitiva esta chica sí que odiaba a su padre, bueno, él tampoco era un pan de Dios. A esto es a lo que llamaba una familia disfuncional. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de sus cabales, hubo un momento en el que las cosas se calmaron por completo y después casi estallan como bomba.

–Pero para que no digas que soy un mal padre... Te tengo una propuesta…-. Esas palabras captaron mi atención.

Ella lo miro con suspicacia y al mismo tiempo con desconfianza pero levanto las cejas con interés.

–Habla-.

–Comprométete con Sasori de las Arenas Rojas….-. Eso me tomo por sorpresa y creo que ya sabía por dónde iría mi trabajo y aunque Kizashi aún no me había dicho a ciencia cierta de que es lo que se trataría mi trabajo al menos podía darme una idea.

En seguida que aquellas palabras salieron de los labios del Alcalde, la cara de la linda chica palideció y sus ojos se ampliaron con horror. Pasaron severos segundos, todo permanecía en completo silencio, empezaba a preocuparme, ni siquiera parecía que estuviera respirando, su padre no se estremeció ni una sola vez ante el silencio innato de su hija.

– ¿Y bien?-. Dijo el Alcalde sacándola de su trance.

Ella se levantó de la silla con tanta fuerza que casi la volteo patas arriba. Se veía tan furiosa que pensé que iba a golpear a su padre en cualquier momento. Se inclinó sobre el escritorio, puso su rostro a pocos centímetros del de él, sus puños temblaron sobre el escritorio.

–Vete al infierno-. Dijo ella despacio, dejando que el rencor y odio gotearan con cada palabra lo que hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna vertebral. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación dando pisoteadas y cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

El alcalde se volvió hacia mí y sonrió divertido.

–En una semana regresara, ella aceptara tarde o temprano y el trabajo será completamente tuyo-. Dijo el con aires de suficiencia.

Asentí y me quede pensando todo lo que había oído. Su padre la obligaba a casarse con alguien que obviamente no amaba o le había hecho algún tipo de daño, eso pude notarlo por su reacción tan inhóspita. No olvidaría la expresión de su rostro cuando su padre nombro al tipo con el cual se casaría, ella tenía en sus ojos un pánico y un miedo indescriptible. A pesar de eso ella se recuperó tan rápido y mando al infierno a su padre.

Ella realmente era una chica impresionante, era eso o definitivamente estaba loca de remate. Creía que era una chica sumisa pero en realidad era todo lo contrario.

Mire a Kizashi de reojo, no pude evitar encogerme ante el trabajo que tendría la semana que venía y para ser sinceros me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado, pero una mujer no me vencería, definitivamente esa chica tenía su carácter pero yo tenía el mío.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola chicas.

Espero que esta novela les agrade, se pondrá interesante. Díganme ¿Qué les pareció?

Nos vemos pronto, cuídense y saludos.

Cherry


	2. Presentaciones

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**Uchihacherry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2**

**. **

**.Presentaciones****.**

**Sakura**

– ¿Y por qué estás tan horrorizada con la propuesta?-. Pregunto Sai empinando la botella de cerveza en sus labios.

– ¿Acaso eres un retrasado mental Sai?-. Dijo Utakata frunciendo el ceño a su hermano.

Suspire y me recosté en la barra del bar, el Club no era tan divertido cuando los recuerdos oscuros de Sasori se paseaban por mi mente una y otra vez como un eterno flas back.

– ¿Te parece poco que me obliguen a casarme?-. Le pregunte con voz cansía.

Si ellos supieran que esto solo era la mitad del problema. Pensé con la mirada fija en algún punto, de pronto Sai me tomo los hombros obligando a levantarme de la barra y me miro con compasión. –Lo siento Sakura, la verdad extrañare acostarme contigo-. Bromeo figurando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

Eso hizo que estallara a carcajadas junto a él, realmente era difícil permanecer deprimida con Sai cerca y bueno... una botella de licor también ayudaba.

–Eres un idiota ¿lo sabías Sai?-.

–Pero no más que tú, tonta-.

Después de hablar con mi padre en la tarde, había ido directo a un bar con los mellizos a ahogarme en alcohol. ¿Casarme? Definitivamente eso no estaba en mis planes y mucho menos el casarme con Sasori, tan solo de pensarlo me daban nauseas, o tal vez era que había bebido demasiado pero igualmente la idea me daba asco.

Sentía terror de solo pensar en verme casada con ese hombre. Ese chico había destruido mi corazón y alma, me había engañado de la peor manera posible, me había arrebatado lo que tenía de inocencia y me había convertido en esta mala persona de hoy. Sí, eso era lo peor. Que yo misma sabía que me había convertido en esta clase de basura.

–Pero rechazaste la propuesta ¿cierto?-. Pregunto cauteloso Utakata.

Lo mire incrédula.

– ¡Por supuesto!-. Respondí airosamente, mire como suspiro aliviado. Él sonrió.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer? Sin el dinero de tu padre vas a estar... quebrada-. Dijo Sai tomando otro trago a su cerveza. –Digo, ya no vamos a poder salir y hacer este tipo de "cosas nocturnas"-. Con su mano desocupada hizo comillas en el aire.

–Sí, lo sé-. Volví a mi estado depresivo, me recargue en el respaldo de la silla mirando hacia el techo. –Aunque no será una relación real, solo… serán apariencias-. Murmure pensativa, sentí como Utakata me miro horrorizado.

– ¡No me digas que siquiera lo estás pensando!-. Exclamo tomándome de los hombros obligándome a mirarlo, él me miraba acusadoramente.

–Bueno... un poco-. Susurre encogiéndome ante su reacción. –La verdad es que necesito el dinero para seguirnos divirtiendo-.

– ¿¡Pero acaso te has vuelto loca?! Dime que estas bromeando. ¡He visto la cara que pones cuando nombran al tal Sasori, mira que no lo conozco del todo, pero a ti si Sakura y pienso que no eres estúpida-. Utakata estaba alterado y me estaba sacando de quicio, de por si la idea de estar una sola noche con Sasori me estremecía y este idiota lo estaba empeorando.

–Ya basta Utakata, suéltame que me estas lastimando-.

–Es que no puedo creer que si quiera lo estés pensando. Con solo verte puedo pensar muchas cosas-. Tomo aire para seguir sermoneándome igual que siempre. –Digo no lo conozco y no estoy muy seguro de que es lo que te hizo pero seguramente es el mayor imbécil por dejarte ir. Además no puedes ir detrás de el por ¡solo el dinero Sakura!-. Grito moviendo sus manos en el aire furiosamente.

Lo ignore y me quede mirando a la gente que bailaba. Utakata no tenía idea de lo que Sasori me había hecho, solo sabía algo muy superficial, como que él me había dejado un día y ya; en realidad Uta no debe estar ni cerca de sospecharlo.

Las preocupaciones y sermones de Utakata a estas alturas no me interesaban en lo absoluto. Yo necesitaba dinero, necesitaba cosas, necesitaba divertirme y necesitaba compartir mis cosas con estos dos idiotas, ellos han sido mis únicos amigos y en verdad les debía muchas cosas, pero sin dinero no tendría como pagarles.

¿De verdad haría este trato solo por dinero? ¿Y mi dignidad dónde quedaba en todo esto? ¿Y mi orgullo? ¿Y mi amor por mí misma? ¿Dónde estaban? Digo, si es que todavía sentía amor por mí y mi dignidad y orgullo estaban conmigo. Baje la vista al suelo.

Era obvio que necesitaba pensarlo punto por punto, analizar cada detalle, restructurar mis decisiones, podría haber optado por rechazar el trato e irme lejos pero si lo hacía sería como que en primera le hubiera tenido miedo a mi "padre" y en segunda estaría aceptando que Sasori me había ganado, sería como si él hubiese llegado a lastimarme de tal forma que no quisiera ni verle la cara, es cierto que hubo un tiempo en el que así fue, pero no más, había aprendido a no temerle, creo que había llegado el tiempo en el que debía enfrentar y encararlo todo. Ya estaba decidida iba aceptar esa propuesta solo para que él viera lo feliz que soy y lo fuerte que soy ahora con ayuda o no de los mellizos.

–Oh sí, lo está pensando-. Murmuro Sai con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–No, no lo hará-.

–Claro que si va a hacerlo, solo mírale los ojos, ella es tan testaruda y necia que lo hará, te lo apuesto-.

–Eres un idiota Sai-.

–Lo sé, Sakura siempre me lo dice-. Finalizo Sai sorbiendo un trago a la nueva cerveza que había destapado.

–Vas a arrepentirte de esto Sakura-. Utakata se dio la vuelta para no mirarme, estaba molesto.

Deje de escucharlos, mordí mis labios un poco, saque el celular y le mande un mensaje a Kizashi antes de que cambiara de opinión.

"_Kizashi acepto el maldito trato, tú ganas. ¿Cuándo y donde será mi condena?" _

Él me respondió pocos minutos después.

"_Al fin tomas una buena decisión en tu vida, Sakura. El lunes a las 7:00 pm en la casa de la familia. Por favor ponte algo decente. No lo arruines". _

Si, ese era mi dulce padre. Y había escogido justamente el mismo día de mi cumpleaños, no me sorprendería que lo haya hecho apropósito.

–Bien, ya estarás contenta ¿no?-.

–Ya Utakata, no te enojes conmigo-. Puse mi mejor cara enternecedora que pude mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda. –Mejor vamos a disfrutar de esta noche, los dos… juntos-. Se dio la vuelta a mirarme. Acaricie su pecho con mis dedos de manera provocativa. – ¿Quieres acompañarme a no estar sola?-.

–Vaya esta noche sí que será interesante, estoy invitado ¿verdad?-.

–No-. Utakata me reclamo cual trofeo y me llevo lejos de Sai.

–No te pongas celoso, ya tendrás tu turno de estar conmigo-. Le guiñe un ojo.

Antes de irme bebí un par de cervezas y baile unas cuantas piezas con Sai, era en compensación de dejarlo solo por el resto de la noche, después de eso me fui con Utakata al departamento. Tan solo quería olvidar lo que se me avecinaría en los próximos días, no quería pensar en el que tal vez sería el más grande error de mi toda mi vida, hacer ese trato con mi padre era peor que haberle vendido mi alma al diablo.

–Espero que estés segura de lo que estás haciendo, Sakura-. Murmuro Utakata antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

Una semana después, ahí estaba yo vestida como una idiota entrando en la oficina de mi padre para aclarar todo antes de bajar a la fiesta. Traía puesto un vestido beige que llegaba por encima de la rodilla, una cinta blanca se amarraba en un lazo de costado justo debajo de mis pechos, tenía puestas unas sandalias de tacón doradas con un pequeño bolso asiendo juego, mi cabello caía en suaves ondas por mis hombros, un poco de maquillaje, algo tenue y decente, debía verme asquerosamente adorable ya que la fiesta era de gala.

Mi padre me esperaba nuevamente con su sexy guardaespaldas a su lado.

–Aquí estoy, tal y como pediste que viniera-.

Los últimos días había pensado mejor el asunto. Y sí, nunca tomes decisiones estando ebria, pero ahora no iba a retractarme, no después de sentirme gloriosa, nunca recuerdo haberme retractado de algo y esta no sería la excepción.

–Sakura te presento a Sasuke Uchiha el será tu guardaespaldas de ahora en adelante-. Introdujo Kizashi sentándose en el borde de su escritorio, mirándonos con las manos entrelazadas.

– ¿Mi guardaespaldas?-. Pensé divisándolo de arriba abajo, después regrese la mirada a mi padre. – ¿Qué era lo que se traía entre manos?-.

Sasuke se acercó a mí y me dio un apretón de manos. Su mano casi trago la mía, sus ojos atraparon a los míos, su mirada intensa hizo que mi corazón diera un vuelco inesperado. –Maldita sea, este hombre sí que estaba demasiado antojable-. Pensé recorriéndolo con una mirada discreta, nunca nadie me provoco reacciones tan intensas como estas.

Pasaron unos segundos, Kizashi aclaro su garganta indicándonos que no estábamos solos, me saco de mis pensamientos y hale mi mano deshaciéndome de ese agarre. –Hmp, Sakura Haruno-. Balbucee nerviosamente pero con cierta firmeza.

– ¿Por qué estoy nerviosa? ¿Desde cuándo un hombre me pone nerviosa?-. Me dije debatiéndome internamente.

Mi corazón estaba palpitando un poco más rápido de lo normal. –Si, ok. Esta bueno, ahora estate quieto, estúpido corazón-. Ordene a mi órgano alocado.

Sasuke frente a mí parecía tan impresionante. – ¡No!-. Jure que nunca más un hombre me intimidaría. Levante mi barbilla y aparte la mirada de ese chico que no me hacía pensar con claridad.

Mire a mi padre. – ¿Para qué demonios necesito un guardaespaldas?-. Pregunte frunciendo el ceño, recobrando mí cordura.

–Pues ya que vas a estar más relacionada con la familia es bueno que tengas más seguridad. Eres la hija del Alcalde después de todo ¿Recuerdas?-. Respondió él, no le creí ni una sola palabra.

–Estas mintiendo. No es solo porque soy tu "hija", vamos dime la verdad que ocultas detrás de todo esto, dejémonos de rodeos-.

–No es mi problema si no quieres creerme, es el tuyo-.

Estaba impresionada, ahora me daba cuenta de donde había sacado mi despotismo, además ¿Desde cuándo le importaba mi seguridad? De todas formas, ¿Que ganaría el proporcionándome un guardaespaldas? No entendía nada, quizá más tarde lo averiguaría, si él no quería decirme nada ya iba a encontrar a alguien que si lo hiciera o en su defecto yo misma lo descubriría.

–Sasori debe estar aquí en pocos minutos-. Se levantó del escritorio, lo que dijo hizo que perdiera totalmente el hilo de mis pensamientos al solo escuchar aquel nombre. Su nombre era como una especie de alerta peligrosa.

–Todo este compromiso que estás haciendo es solo por pura apariencia ¿Verdad?-. Pregunte intentando calmarme. De tan solo pensar en que vería a Sasori las palmas de mis manos empezaban a sudar.

–Sí, se puede decir que de eso se trata. Aunque no soy responsable de lo que suceda entre ustedes, tú sabes a lo que me refiero-.

–No, no lo entiendo, explícate-.

–No eres tan ingenua, Sakura, eres mi hija y eres demasiado lista, tú entiendes perfectamente a que me refiero con eso-.

–Entonces eso quiere decir que estás dispuesto a…-.

–No sería la primera vez, además Sasori será tu esposo, ustedes sabrán a que acuerdo llegaran después de que se casen-.

–Eres…-. Él elevo una de sus cejas engrandeciéndose. Apreté mis dientes con rabia.

–Dilo-.

–Despreciable Kizashi-. Él sonrió con arrogancia mientras yo blasfemaba internamente.

–No te preocupes tanto, por lo mientras lo único que le pedí fue mantener las apariencias-. Respondió inexpresivo. –Como ya te dije, ustedes sabrán que harán de ahora en adelante, yo no voy a meterme en sus vidas-.

Pase un trago de saliva amarga ¿No se hacía responsable por lo que sucediera personalmente con nosotros? Estupendo, las cosas no podían salir mejor.

Empezaba a hiperventilarme, sentía como mis rodillas querían ceder. –Lo único que tienes que hacer es nunca quedarte sola con él y todo estará bien. Sí, eso es lo único que tienes que hacer. Ahora cálmate y deja de actuar como una estúpida, has como si nada te preocupara y vete feliz, engáñalos a todos-. Me dije a mí misma intentando auto convencerme de mi propia mentira.

Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar de ahora en adelante, sabía que tomar esa decisión tan precipitada no me iba a traer nada bueno. Note como Sasuke me escudriñaba con la mirada, aclare mi garganta y enderece mi postura.

–Está bien-. Dije, tratando de actuar con naturalidad. –Entonces, comencemos con el juego-.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió, en la entrada estaba Yamato con un hombre muy apuesto detrás de él, ese hombre era el responsable de todo mí trauma.

–El señor Sasori está aquí-. Anuncio Yamato con su voz ronca.

Mi corazón se aceleró, intente calmarme, respire profundo y mi mirada se encontró con aquellos ojos grisáceos que un día ame y que hoy solo me provocaban pánico y terror. Eran los ojos con los que tenía pesadillas cada noche, eran los ojos que me atormentaban todos los días.

Apreté mis manos en puños y me obligue a mí misma a mantener la calma, necesitaba estar segura de mí misma si quería salir esta noche de pie.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Note como Sakura se tensaba y su mirada se ampliaba al ver a Sasori delante suyo. Me acerque a ella, puse una mano en su espalda baja ofreciéndole apoyo, miraba como sus piernas le temblaban ¿Dónde había quedado toda su altanería? Algo me decía que necesitaba un poco de ayuda y francamente estaba sintiendo un poco de pena por ella. La peli rosa rápidamente desvió su mirada a su cintura, estaba sorprendida, parecía asustada, la sentí estremecerse, intente enviarle algo de vibra positiva pero solo conseguí que ella volviera a poner esa expresión altanera muy de ella, me envió una mirada de "no necesito tu ayuda". –Suéltame-. Alcance a escucharla entre dientes.

Sasori entro a la habitación con una sonrisa arrogante pegada al rostro. Se acercó a Sakura y beso el dorso su mano en una forma tan educada. –Tan linda como siempre, Sakura. Te ves hermosa y radiante-. La saludo viéndola a los ojos.

Ella arrancó su mano de la suya con una mueca de asco.

–Sasori-. Respondió ella entre dientes, parecía enojada.

Obviamente ella estaba muy perturbada y no se sentía cómoda con el peli rojo cerca aunque trataba de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Él la miraba como un depredador miraba a su presa y por muy extraño que parezca un sentimiento de querer protegerla de él me inundó el pecho. Era la primera vez que tenía un sentimiento como este.

Ese hombre tenía algo raro en su mirada, algo que no era bueno. Sakura simplemente parecía muy pequeña e indefensa ante esa presencia, su arrogancia y frialdad simplemente desaparecían o se hacían demasiado pequeñas comparadas con las de este sujeto, era claro que durante la guerra había tenido batallas a muerte, pero esta nueva clase de batalla superaba a la misma guerra.

–Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Todos los invitados ya están abajo, ellos no saben nada aun pero ustedes…-. Comenzó a decir Kizashi mirando a Sasori y a Sakura. –…van a bajar juntos como pareja y yo anunciaré su compromiso de una manera triunfal-. Se detuvo por un momento y rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, saco un anillo de plata con un diamante cuadrado incrustado en el metal, se lo lanzo a Sasori y este lo atrapo hábilmente.

–Ponle eso y bajen luego-. Dijo caminando hacia la puerta de la salida, no sin antes obligar de manera forzada a Sakura a dar su mano.

–Salgan cinco minutos después de que yo ya me haya ido-. Indico y salió de la oficina acompañado por su mayordomo.

Sakura miro el anillo en la mano de Sasori. – ¿Ni lo pienses? No voy a dejarte hacerlo-. Dijo con el ceño fruncido. Ella retiro su mano de la de Sasori.

Sasori sonrió y se acercó a ella. –Vamos a hacer esto más real-. Musito él tomando ahora su mano de una manera más delicada, se puso de rodillas apoyando en el suelo solo una e inserto el anillo en su dedo. -–Así está mucho mejor, me siento menos comprometido-. Dijo de forma burlona. –Querrías casarte conmigo-. Se notaba la seriedad en su falsa actuación.

–Eres un imbécil-. Sakura lo miro con resentimiento halando su mano de su toque y camino fuera de la habitación. –Púdrete-. Pude ver solo un destello de vulnerabilidad en sus ojos antes de que se volviera y se fuera. De solo ver esa expresión en ella hizo que mi pecho ardiera.

Una mujer no tendría nunca porque sentir miedo o dolor. No una tan bella, joven y arrogante como ella. Sakura debería de estar sonriendo y disfrutando de la vida, más no estar como lo estaba ahora. Dolida.

Desde ese momento solo me propuse una cosa, me di cuenta de que la protegería de lo que sea que fuera o a lo que ella que temiera, incluso del mismo Sasori.

Sin duda alguna Sakura se miraba indefensa de tras de aquella armadura de ego que intentaba mantener firme.

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Salí de la oficina y me quede en un pasillo cercano, necesitaba aire, no podía creer lo cínico que era Sasori, puse una mano en mi garganta, mi pulso estaba como loco. Tome dos respiraciones profundas hasta que se normalizó, de repente una mano se posó en mi hombro haciéndome brincar del susto, me volví solo para darme cuenta de que se trataba de Sasuke.

Estaba vestido de un esmoquin negro lo que lo hacía ver demasiado bien, no es que fuera una pervertida pero este hombre sacaba de mí mis instintos más lujuriosos con solo mirarlo, debía admitirlo, Sasuke se me antojaba como para tenerlo en mí cama. Su cabello oscuro estaba revuelto como si no se hubiese molestado en peinarlo al despertarse, su piel pálida destellaba con la tenue pero vibrante luz del pasillo y su porte era tan varonil que su mismo tacto me provocaba.

En pocas palabras se miraba lindo.

– ¿Estas bien?-. Pregunto él con una mirada que parecía preocupada.

Me sentí muy estúpida por actuar como lo hice. Aclare mi garganta y me di cuenta que esta era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz. Era gruesa y profunda… sexy.

–Sí, estoy bien... solo necesitaba un poco de aire-. Respondí evitando su mirada. No sé porque este tipo me ponía tan malditamente nerviosa y sinceramente no tenia deseos de averiguarlo.

–Hey-. Dijo él suavemente tomando mi mano. –No estés nerviosa, soy tu guardaespaldas ¿recuerdas? Se supone que tengo que cubrirte la espalda-. Dijo con una media sonrisa de lado intentando animarme.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron relajarme un poco. Es cierto, tenía un guardaespaldas así que si Sasori quería hacer algo estúpido primero tendría que enfrentarse a mi sexy guardaespaldas. De algo debía servir su servicio ¿no? Tomando eso en cuenta esto no parecía tan difícil como yo lo hacía ver, después de todo si mi padre me había dado a un sujeto que me cuidara la espalda, lo iba a aprovechar.

–Bien, vamos-. Dije un poco más segura de mi misma volviendo a la oficina con el detrás de mí.

–Sakura-. Llamo haciendo que me detuviera frente a la puerta de la oficina antes de entrar. Me volví y lo mire confundida.

–Feliz cumpleaños-. Me entrego una pequeña flor de cerezo, en realidad solo eran los pétalos de una flor.

–Bueno, estaba completa cuando la guarde en mi bolsillo. No soy muy bueno dando regalos, además no quería nada aparatoso ya que hoy te comprometes y tu "prometido" puede molestarse-.

Sasuke había empezado bien con el detalle de intento de flor pero termino jodiendo el momento con esas últimas palabras. –Gracias, en verdad es un bonito detalle-. Hice como si aquellas palabras no las hubiera escuchado, aunque debo admitir que su obsequio hizo que mi corazón saltara alegremente dentro de mi pecho, era la primera persona que me felicitaba por este día. Ni siquiera mi padre me había deseado feliz cumpleaños y este sujeto lo había hecho sin tener la obligación de decírmelo.

Al menos esto me había alegrado el día, sonreí abiertamente hacia él y deposite un tierno beso en su mejilla antes de entrar nuevamente en la oficina.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola… bueno pues Sasori sí que está actuando demasiado pedante aunque sigue siendo sexy y Sasuke de la nada comenzó a preocuparse por Sakura, cosa rara en él.

^^ Bueno nos seguimos leyendo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo lindas niñas.

Cuídense mucho, un beso.

Uchihacherry


	3. Acorralada

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**.Acorralada.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**3**

**.**

**Sakura**

Había un ruido completamente cabizbajo, se escuchaban demasiados murmullos que eran acompasados por la música de la orquesta, parecían ser tan tranquilos y sumisos, pero entre esas voces bien podía distinguirse la clase de basura que salía de los labios de todos aquellos sujetos creídos de la alta sociedad.

Me sentía un poco nerviosa, no por lo que había aceptado sino más bien era por todas aquellas miradas intimidantes, sé que cuando saliera y mi padre nos anunciara el mundo entero iba a comerme viva. Hale todo el aire que pude llevar a mis pulmones y firmemente espere aquel terrible anuncio.

Mi padre, carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos los presentes en la fiesta.

–Damas y caballeros-. Comenzó altivamente. –Tengo el honor y orgullo de anunciarles de que mi amada hija Sakura Haruno, está comprometida con el muy querido y respetado Sasori de las Arenas Rojas-. Su voz gruesa erizo mí piel después de aquellas palabras. –Démosle a mis hijos una muy cálida bienvenida, señores-. Kizashi aplaudió lento, hueco generando un eco que fue seguido por las palmas de los demás, acto que me indicaba que era hora de salir de mi agujero.

Camine tomada del brazo de Sasori, no era algo que haya sido mucho de mi agradado pero era algo que tenía que hacer. Me estaba abriendo paso entre la multitud poniendo en mi rostro la mejor de mis sonrisas aceptando como títere las felicitaciones de las personas que no conocía pero claramente ellos a mi sí.

Estaba soportando los falsos comentarios de todos, algunos decían que él y yo hacíamos una hermosa pareja, que éramos la pareja perfecta, que yo era una buena mujer digna de desposar al cabal y perfecto Sasori, que él era un afortunado por tener a una mujer como yo a su lado, en fin, la gente intentaba decir cosas positivas sobre esta relación, pero en realidad cuando los saludaba, los abrazaba o estrechaba sus manos podía notarle en sus caras lo hipócritas que eran.

Ellos decían unas cosas sí, pero bien podía notárseles a trasvés de sus máscaras la realidad. Quizá unos estarían pensando, en cómo le hice para conquistar a Sasori o diciendo todo lo contrario de lo que alardeaban sobre este compromiso, casi podría decir que estaba leyendo sus míseros pensamientos… _"Qué bueno que te saliste de la mala vida" o "Me alegro que Sasori te haya hecho una mujer hecha y derecha", incluso podía ver que decían sin decirlo, "Este matrimonio no va a funcionar". _

Intentaba sonreír ante todo, no quería darle a nada la más mínima importancia, no quería desgastarme intentando dar explicaciones a la gente, tan solo quería que este estúpido anuncio terminara lo más pronto posible para salir corriendo de este lugar que me sofocaba.

Así pasaron como mínimo unos quince largos minutos, fingiendo, sonriendo, escuchando a los invitados a los cuales intentaba ignorar lo más que pudiera. Claramente lo que me estaba manteniendo de pie frente a esta sociedad era mi muy viva imaginación; cada vez que veía una mujer de cuarenta imaginaba como se le caía el champan encima de su costoso pero feo vestido o se le caía el peluquín de la calva a algunos hombres adinerados y creídos.

Pero cuando era devuelta a mi cruel realidad de golpe, me daba cuenta de que todo era una mentira.

Minutos más tarde logre escabullirme a una esquina del salón con un vaso de champan en mi mano, estaba harta de sonreír, las mejillas me dolían, hale todo lo que pude de aire conteniéndolo, lo solté y tome un largo trago vaciando la copa hasta la mitad, necesitaba desestresarme, tanta gente me mareaba.

–Yo no tomaría tanto si fuera tú-. Dijo la voz odiosa de aquella mujer que me irritaba con su sola presencia.

Mei Temuri, mejor conocida como mi malvada madrastra me miraba con una expresión de repugnancia y a la misma vez de autosuficiencia. Esa era una expresión permanente en ella cuando yo estaba presente o tal vez solo fue una mala cirugía plástica que le hicieron.

–Lárgate de aquí Mei-. Dije sutilmente con una sonrisa para mantener las apariencias.

–Oh, querida-. Se acercó envolviéndome en un más que falso abrazo y me susurro a mi oído de forma escalofriante. –Te advierto que si llegas a arruinar esto estas jodida-. Se alejó mirándome de nuevo a la cara con una sonrisa, deposito un beso en mi mejilla quedándose unos segundos ahí, después se retiró sin dejar de mirarme acosadoramente.

–Estoy consciente de que si arruino esto, tanto tú como yo estaremos acabadas mí querida Mei…-. Sonreí ladinamente. –…así que será bueno que no me presiones sino quieres que terminemos mal-. Hice un guiño y camine lejos de ella dejándola con la boca torcida.

¿Mei en serio creía que podía intimidarme? Yo muy bien podría hacer el mayor espectáculo de todos y dejar por el piso su estúpida reputación, eso era lo que yo más quería pero por ahora no iba a hacerlo, porque si lo hacía nadie volvería a votar por Kizashi Haruno para Alcalde.

Para mí eso sería realmente satisfactorio aunque claro tendría mis desventajas porque perdería todo el dinero que tengo y definitivamente no quería un trabajo de lavaplatos, necesitaba que alguien me mantuviera, necesitaba tener dinero a montones y tan solo pensar en trabajar para tener dinero me daba escalofríos, aunque ese sacrificio valdría la pena por tan solo ver a mi padre quedando en ridículo frente a "la gran sociedad".

Le imaginaba aventar las mesas, ponerlas patas arriba, destrozar todo a su paso como un huracán, gritar blasfemias, hacer un show en donde la gente rica quedara asombrada, no, más bien espantada al ver al gran Alcalde convirtiéndose en un desquiciado.

– ¿Que es tan gracioso?-. De pronto la voz de Sasuke llego de algún lado.

–Nada...-. Transforme mi amplia sonrisa en una más débil y sencilla.

Él me devolvió la misma clase de sonrisa fue ahí cuando descubrí que en su rostro se formaba un delicado hoyuelo en su mejilla izquierda. Estaba encantada con esa peculiar característica en su rostro y mis pensamientos de nuevo volaron solos al imaginarme a Sasuke y a mí en una habitación desnudos, él encima de mi sonriendo con su hoyuelo en el cachete y hubiera seguido imaginándome más cosas de no ser porque Sasori lo arruino todo cuando se abrió paso en la multitud hasta llegar a mí.

– ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dije algo molesta. Él elevo una de sus cejas.

–Vine a buscar a mi bella prometida-. Me tomo de la mano arrastrándome de nuevo entre la multitud de invitados.

Intente sonreír con gala, aparentar que estaba completamente enamorada y que su hale no me estaba haciendo daño. Nos mezclamos un poco con la gente que para ser sinceros a esta hora de la fiesta nos estaban ignorando. –Bailemos-. Dijo Sasori llevándome contra su cuerpo y contra mi voluntad.

Estábamos moviéndonos muy lento al ritmo de la nefasta música de la orquesta; estábamos demasiado cerca pues su nariz casi rozaba la mía, todo era como un teatro, pasos sincronizados que al parecer ya habíamos ensayado una y otra vez, no había palabras entre nosotros pero tampoco silencios que nos delataran, todo era una maldita apariencia, siempre sonrientes emanando "amor" hasta por los poros.

Este baile era de lo más aburrido.

Era obvio que la gente rica tenía la cabeza hueca y vamos mirarme que lo decía yo a pesar de ser una de ellas. Esta gente solo habla de que marca es tu ropa o de que año es tu auto o de que nuevo negocio les arreglaría la vida, todo lo que hablaban era para su propio beneficio.

Yo no me consideraba tan cabeza hueca porque al menos tenía mejores cosas en que pensar pero por ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ignorar a todos aunque tuviera que ser parte de su ambiente de cero cerebros.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Sasori y yo ya no estábamos en la pista de baile sino que estábamos caminando sin saber a donde, al menos yo no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, solo iba halada de la mano a espaldas del peli rojo, era como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, los rostros inexpresivos de la gente rica sorbiendo tragos de las más finas copas de champagne y vino tinto, la ingratitud y vil orgullo de las mujeres criticonas que hablaban a través de su abanico que cubría su carísimo maquillaje, todo parecía que se había detenido y lo único que se movía eran sus grandes ojos que nos acechaban continuamente.

De pronto Sasori se deslizo en una de las puertas que daban hacia una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, discretamente cerró detrás de él, procurando que nadie notara nuestra ausencia, inmediatamente me tomo del codo y me atrajo bruscamente a su pecho, estaba atónita no esperaba esto tan pronto, no, mejor dicho no lo esperaba.

–No sabes todas las noches que fantasee contigo esperando una nueva oportunidad para tenerte así; imaginando tu piel contra la mía, tu olor, tus suaves quejidos, tú respirar, sentirte así tan cerca de mí, sentir como te excitas ante mi sola presencia-. Murmuro hundiendo su cara en mi cuello y aspirando audiblemente.

Me sentí mareada a tal punto de querer desmayarme, este era un golpe bajo que me dejo en K.O.

Sentía como las manos de Sasori estaban recorriendo mis piernas, estas subían por y bajaban a través de la tela suave del vestido hasta que de repente consiguió meterlas debajo de los holanes hasta llegar a mi intimidad. Gruño contra mi cuello excitado por aquella sensación, saco una de sus manos posándola en mi cintura la cual apretó con las yemas de sus dedos enterrándolos en mi abdomen, Sasori me hacía tanto daño y él no lo notaba, solo estaba concentrado en lo que él sentía.

Las náuseas hicieron que reaccionara ¿Cómo fui tan estúpida de no darme cuenta a donde me llevaba? Mordí mi lengua consiguiendo que mi cuerpo se moviera y así lo empuje lejos de mí.

–No… me… toques-. Siseé alejándome lo más que pude. Camine al otro extremo de la habitación sabiendo que no tenía salida porque él estaba parado en la única puerta.

Trataba de que el pánico no se apoderara de mí pero no podía evitarlo, mi corazón saltaba dentro de mi pecho frenéticamente. Él sonrió inclinando su cabeza a un lado, sus ojos casi reflejaron ternura, odiaba que Sasori pusiera ese tipo de cara enternecedora porque me hacía decirle a todo que sí.

–Eres tan tierna cuando pones esa mirada de conejito asustado, por eso me encantas-. Dijo cínicamente sin dejar de sonreír. De verdad que él sabía cómo arreglárselas para ocasionarme una mezcla de sentimientos dulces y amargos a la vez.

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo retrocedí, esto prosiguió hasta que no tuve más espacio para retroceder, había quedado atrapada entre él y la pared. Estaba temblando como una hoja de papel, para donde quiera que volteara no había salida, estaba acorralada.

– ¡Aléjate de mí!-. Grite asustada pero Sasori me tapo la boca.

–Shhh… tú siempre tan ruidosa Sakura, ¿Cuándo será el día en que dejes de gritar tanto?-

Se rio de mí y me inmovilizó, la punta de su lengua recorrió desde mi cuello hasta mi hombro de una forma horrenda, mi cuerpo estaba asqueado, cerré mis ojos con tal fuerza que dolieron. – ¡No! ¡No Dios, no otra vez!-. Pensé sintiendo una y mil sensaciones no placenteras.

Él estaba tan ocupado despojándome de mis bragas y al mismo tiempo estaba desabrochándose el pantalón para hacerme suya, no era que yo no pasara por esto todas las noches que llevaba a un sujeto extraño a mi departamento es solo que hacerlo con la persona que desprecias y que aborreces no es nada grato, al contrario, es horrible.

–Me gusta cuando usas esta ropa tan pequeña-. Susurro besándome los labios.

No tenía escapatoria, era dejarlo hacerlo o morir en el intento de escapar, deje de tensarme algo que a Sasori tomó por sorpresa. –Eso es, eres una muy buena niña-.

–Si lo sé-. Sonreí contra sus labios.

Estaba besándolo, imaginaba que era algún extraño que había conocido en el bar, de pronto lo hice rodar hacia donde estaba yo aventándolo contra la pared, se quejó un poco pero siguió besándome con lujuria, entonces aproveche una vez que se desconcentro, posicione mi pierna entre las suyas y con mi rodilla patee su entrepierna lo más fuerte que pude; él grito cayendo al piso con la mano en su entrepierna, fue ahí donde tome la oportunidad de correr hacia la puerta tan solo para chocar contra un duro pecho.

–Oh, por Dios Sasuke-.

– ¿Sakura?-.

–Sácame de aquí ahora mismo-. Él me miro extrañado y sin preguntar nada me acompaño lejos de esa habitación.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Había perdido de vista a Sakura después de que Sasori se la había llevado, además la otra hija del alcalde, Karin Seidou me había detenido de ir tras ella.

Karin era muy diferente a Sakura, lo que era lógico porque ella era hija de Mei Temuri con otro hombre, esa chica era más o menos de la misma altura que Sakura, tenía la piel un poco más oscura que la de ella, su cabello era rojizo y su cuerpo era algo exuberante, digamos que tenía un cuerpo un poco más acentuado que el de Sakura. A comparación de la peli rosa Karin tenía pechos grandes que se acentuaban mucho más con el gran escote que tenía su vestido negro.

La peli roja poso su mano en mi antebrazo casi de forma inocente apegándose lo más que pudo a mí cuerpo, casi la sentía restregándose cosa que me dejo perplejo porque siendo ella una chica cabal me extrañaba que pudiera hacer este tipo de acciones frente a su padre y peor a un frente a la gran sociedad que estaba presente. – ¿Puedo saber cómo se llama este hermoso hombre?-. Prácticamente ronroneo, aleteando sus pestañas coquetamente.

Enarque una ceja mirándola de reojo, por alguna razón me sentía acosado, Karin era una mujer muy hermosa, tenía unos ojos seductores y dulces color marrón pero su forma de ser no me agradaba, podía aceptarlo de Sakura por lo que ya había leído en su expediente pero… ¿de esta chica? Simplemente era algo que no me agradada en lo absoluto.

–Le ofrezco una disculpa señorita pero me tengo que ir-.

–Oh, vamos no te hará daño hablar un momento conmigo-. Me interrumpió ella.

Me sentía un tanto nervioso, no era por esta linda mujer que estaba a mí lado sino más bien creo que era porque sentía la necesidad de buscar con desespero a Sakura pues tenía un sentimiento extraño por haberla dejado ir sola con su "novio". Suspire y mire con cansancio a la peli roja que no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

– ¿Vas a decirme cómo te llamas?-. Chisto con voz dulce mientras sonreía y sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tenue rosa.

–Sasuke Uchiha y soy el guardaespaldas de tu hermana-. Musite ignorándola mientras iba barriendo la sala con la mirada en busca de una sola persona.

–Guardaespaldas ¿mí hermana?-.

–Si soy guardaespaldas de Sakura Haruno-. Ella hecho a reír.

–Por favor… ella no es mi hermana-. Dijo con algo de desprecio, yo solo la mire. –Entonces supongo que…-. Suspiro con fuerza retirándose de mi brazo, dirigí mi vista hacia ella. -…debo asumir que ya pasaste por sus garras-. Me soltó con asco haciendo una mueca. Eso capto mi atención.

– ¿Disculpa?-. Dije frunciendo el ceño.

–No te hagas el desentendido conmigo, Sasuke-. Se paró de lado colocando una de sus manos en su cintura. –Sé muy bien como es Sakura y ella no pierde tiempo alguno cuando se trata de un hombre apuesto, sobre todo si estas tan cerca suyo-. Karin jugaba con un mechón de su cabello con inocencia fingida.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?-.

–No mucho Sasuke, es solo que… Sakura es… mmm, como decirlo sin que suene feo-. Hizo una mueca con la nariz, después acomodo sus anteojos. –Ella es… una ninfómana-. Acentuó levantando los hombros en forma resignada.

– ¿Acaso estas insinuando que me acosté con ella?-. Pregunte ofendido, no sabía si por mi o por Sakura, mene la cabeza de un lado para otro.

Karin se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Iba a decirle algo pero me mordí la lengua, no valía la pena hablar con ella de un asunto que no era de mi incumbencia, es más no sabía ni porque la estaba escuchando, se suponía que mi trabajo era cuidar a Sakura, no socializar con su "hermana".

Le di la espalda y camine por todo el salón sin poder encontrarla, camine por el pasillo había varias puertas, creo que hasta estaba perdido, sentía la necesidad de abrirlas todas, no sé por qué pero algo me decía hazlo, curiosamente abrí la primera no había nadie ahí, lo mismo paso con la segunda y para cuando estaba apuntó de abrir la tercera Sakura salió de esta chocando contra mi pecho.

–Oh, por Dios Sasuke. No sabes cuánto me alegra verte, sácame de aquí ahora mismo-. Creo que fue lo que ella dijo, su era voz era temblorosa y su apariencia se notaba inestable.

Ella miraba de un lado a otro menos a mi rostro.

Por instinto la estreche entre mis brazos protegiéndola, Sakura estaba asustada, su corazón latía fuerte, escuche un quejido a sus espaldas, levante la vista y ahí mire al responsable de su estado.

Sasori se estaba levantando del suelo, se veía enojado, el peli rojo me miro y luego la miro a ella, se arregló un poco la ropa, bufo, enderezo su postura y camino hacia nosotros. Para cuando desapareció por el pasillo tome por los hombros a Sakura alejándola para poder ver su rostro, se miraba perturbada a punto de soltar a llorar, eso de cierta manera me conmovió.

– ¿Te hizo daño?-. Pregunte lo obvio.

Ella parecía que podía quebrarse en cualquier momento.

–No, soló sácame de aquí, quiero ir a casa-. Susurro suavemente, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel.

Asentí y sin decir ninguna palabra me dirigí a la salida sin soltar su mano. Al llegar a fuera le abrí la puerta trasera del auto ayudándola a subir a mí auto. En todo el camino no hablo excepto cuando me dio la dirección de su apartamento. Su mirada estaba fija en el parabrisas, tenía la mandíbula tensa como si tratara de mantener la compostura pero a pesar de que intentaba verse firme sus manos seguían temblando.

¿Qué era lo que había pasado dentro de esa habitación? Pensaba mientras manejaba.

Era la segunda vez que miraba a esta chica y ella ya había movido reacciones en mi mente y mi cuerpo. Si Sasori había puesto una mano sobre ella le iba a partir la cara, él no podía hacerle daño a ninguna mujer y por más dinero que tenga, por más cretino que se creyera yo no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Sasori no era el típico chico inocente, bien podía notársele detrás de aquel rostro embellecedor la maldad que tenía en su mirada.

En los ojos de Sakura no había amor por ese chico, más bien en esos ojos jade había miedo y eso se debía a una cosa que había intuido desde el principio, desde que escuche a su padre nombrar el dichoso compromiso, Sasori la había herido en el pasado.

Apreté el volante con más fuerza, suprimí las ganas que tenia de dar la vuelta en busca de ese tipo, tal vez más tarde lo haría pero por ahora solo me interesaba llevar a Sakura a casa para asegurarme de que se sintiera bien, a salvo y… segura.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Hola niñas ^^

Sasori es un depravado acosador (pero es sexy), me enoja que algunos chicos que se creen apuestos se sientan tan egocéntricos y sean unos sucios.

Recuerden que: "Una cara bonita no hace a un culpable más inocente"

Joder con esa clase de hombres :/ pero bueno que le vamos a hacer, solo hay que cuidarnos de ellos y seremos felices. Por otro lado ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Cuídense, les mando un beso.

Uchiha_cherry


	4. Bipolaridad

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**Bipolaridad**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**4**

**.**

**Sakura **

Estaba a punto de quebrarme igual que una muñeca de porcelana cuando se cae al suelo desde una altura considerable. Yo misma lo sabía, había cometido un gravísimo error, hubiera querido repáralo pero no había vuelta de hoja, no ahora que el anuncio ya había sido oficial.

Quería llorar, necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas desahogarme y creo que todo lo malo que había hecho estaba más que acumulado en mí pecho, era como si me golpeara uno a uno cada acto de mis pesares.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que mis lágrimas habían escapado de mis ojos que hasta creía que ya no tenía algunas para derramar fue entonces que mientras me debatía en el intento de contener mi llanto un fuerte nudo en mi garganta amenazo con estrangularme, eso me hacía difícil respirar, no estaba segura cuánto tiempo más podría contenerme y necesitaba hacerlo porque aún estaba atrapada en la camioneta con Sasuke.

Intentaba resistirme, apretaba con fuerza el asiento clavando las uñas aferrándome casi como si mi vida dependiera de ello, no quería llorar mucho menos delante de él, hace tiempo atrás me había propuesto que nunca lloraría delante de nadie nunca más y así sería para siempre.

Era consciente de que Sasuke me miraba de reojo mientras manejaba; él respeto de cierta forma mi espacio pues no dijo nada durante el trayecto a casa, tampoco hacía nada quizá sería porque él sentía que si hacía el más mínimo comentario yo en cualquier momento iba a estallar.

Fije mi mirada al frente, concentrándome en el camino y me prometí solo llorar en mi casa, lejos de todos. Apreté mis labios con fuerza, ahogando mis quejidos en lo profundo de mi garganta, tenía que contenerlos, eso era lo único en lo que pensaba y lo que quería; quería acurrucarme como un bebé y llorar hasta que dolieran mis ojos, pensaba que a pesar de mi poca edad podía ser una mujer fuerte y dura, creo que me equivoque.

El trayecto me pareció eternidad, estaba desesperada de ir sentada en una posición aferrada, necesitaba estallar ya, pero tenía que contenerme, Sasuke no era la persona indicada para verme en este estado, él no debía pagar los platos rotos por culpa de mis estúpidas acciones.

Después de unos tediosos y largos minutos Sasuke estaciono su camioneta frente a mi edificio, baje del auto a toda prisa inmediatamente después de que él presionara el freno.

– ¡Sakura!-. Lo escuche pero no me detuve.

Hubo un incómodo silencio en el ascensor hasta que al fin llegue a mi departamento, busque las llaves en mi bolso y con manos torpes trate de abrir la puerta, estaba tan mortificada que no podía mantener con precisión las llaves que terminaron en el suelo. Me queje soltando una blasfemia.

Sasori en verdad me había hecho tanto daño, desde hace mucho, desde siempre y hasta ahora ese peli rojo me hacía y seguiría haciendo daño.

–Déjame hacerlo a mí-. Intervino Sasuke con un suspiro tomando las llaves del suelo y abriendo la puerta del departamento con facilidad. Esa acción se veía tan sencilla.

No le di las gracias tan solo camine a toda prisa al interior de mi habitación directo hacia al baño.

Las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas en cuanto me vi sola, los sollozos hacían estremecer mi cuerpo, me deslicé de la puerta hasta el piso abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho; deje caer mi frente en mis rodillas mientras apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que dolieron.

Me odiaba y odiaba esta vida.

Todavía podía sentir sus labios recorriendo cuerpo, mi estómago se apretó y revolvió al mismo tiempo cuando esa sensación trajo esos recuerdos, recuerdos no muy lejanos y tan poco deseados en mi memoria, recuerdos por los que pagaría lo que fuera por poder borrar de mi mente y de mi alma.

.

.

.

**Sasuke **

Al minuto en el que abrí la puerta del apartamento, Sakura pasó como un rayo por mi lado, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de detenerla y para cuando me di cuenta se había encerrado en el baño de su habitación, la seguí intentando cogerla pero no la había podido alcanzar a tiempo, cuando llegue a la puerta del baño me encontré con que la había cerrado bajo llave.

No tenía idea de lo que había pasado, mirarla en ese estado me tenía algo confuso, su actitud era casi bipolar, primero ella aparentaba ser fuerte, casi imposible de que alguien pudiera lastimarla era como el típico hueso duro de roer, pero ahora estaba escondida como un ratón dentro de un agujero.

No sabía que tenía que hacer, podía escucharla llorar a través de la puerta, moje un poco mis labios pensando pero nada llego a mi cabeza.

Nunca había sabido cómo actuar delante de una mujer que para colmo estaba llorando, preferiría mil veces estar frente a la línea de fuego que esto, francamente ahí si sabría qué demonios hacer, pero justo ahora no tenía ni una vaga idea de cómo poder ayudarla ¿Debía de entrar y consolarla? ¿O debía esperar a darle su espacio para que terminara de desahogarse?

Lleve una de mis manos a rascarme la cabeza, ni siquiera sabía del porque me preocupaba por ella, Sakura solo era la hija del alcalde a la que debía cuidar y nada más, no era mi trabajo apapacharla o mimarla, mi trabajo era espiarla, cuidar que no hiciera algo en contra de su padre.

Sabía que si me involucraba en su vida yo estaría siendo un hipócrita y si no lo hacía de igual forma sería un hipócrita.

De todas formas ¿Qué era todo este asunto con el tema de Sasori? ¿Por qué él era el causante de su llanto?

Ese chico me daba mala espina, no me agradaba en lo absoluto, se creía el único hombre en el mundo, era arrogante, serio, vanidoso, ególatra, egocéntrico… extraño. Por otra parte Sakura, su novia, bueno ella era una chica altanera, extrovertida y sin miedo a decir lo que pensaba casi podría decir que eran el uno para el otro pero… cuando Sasori estaba cerca, ella cambiaba radicalmente, se volvía una chica tensa, nerviosa y vulnerable; y eso era aún más extraño que lo que ocultaba Sasori.

Intuitivamente sabía que algo más había pasado entre ellos dos, algo más que una simple y mala ruptura, algo más que un nuevo compromiso. Él tuvo que haberle hecho algo, algo realmente malo como para que Sakura estuviera traumada en el baño llorando.

Mis manos se convirtieron en dos puños apretados al solo escuchar los desesperados y asustados sollozos provenientes del baño. No podía evitar sentir esta rabia por dentro cuando pensaba en alguien lastimando a Sakura, era algo instintivo que venía de lo más profundo de mi pecho.

Quería hacer algo para hacerla sentir mejor pero en este momento lo más inteligente era esperar, así que eso hice.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos horas y media cuando escuche abrirse la puerta del baño. Sakura salió envuelta en una bata, su largo cabello húmedo caía por sus hombros y espalda, el único rastro que había quedado de su sesión de llanto era su nariz y ojos levemente enrojecidos.

Me puse de pie ya que la había estado esperando sentando en su cama.

Cuando me vio sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa. – ¿Qué haces aquí?-. Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño, su voz salió más débil de lo que ella esperaba.

– ¿Que hago aquí? Creo que cuidándote supongo-. Respondí sonriendo, deseando poder animarla.

Ella no devolvió mi sonrisa de hecho mi comentario pareció molestarla. –Quise decir… ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?-. Corrigió. Entonces fue mi turno para fruncir el ceño.

–Soy tu guardaespaldas Sakura, se supone que este contigo-.

– ¿Incluso en mi casa?-. Chillo con sus manos en la cintura.

–Sí ¿Por qué no?-.

–Porque no es posible que estés tú aquí en mi casa. Me puedo cuidar muy bien sola-.

– ¿Enserio?-.

–Sí-.

–Pues hace un momento y si no fuera por mí ni siquiera hubieras podido entrar-.

–Las llaves se me resbalaron de las manos, eso es todo, además no me cambies el tema. Necesito que te vayas-.

Podía notar como el enojo crecía en sus lindos ojos jade, no pude evitar pensar en lo hermosa que se veía cuando estaba molesta.

–No me iré, tu padre me ha contratado y tengo que hacer mi servicio, de otra forma sentiría que estoy ganando dinero por hacer nada-.

– ¿Y no es eso mejor para ti? Finge que me estas cuidando y cobra tu maldito dinero, ahora lárgate de mi departamento-. Sacudió su brazo con fuerza señalándome la salida.

–No me iré ya te lo dije, sácame tú si puedes-. Me acomode en su cama recostándome. Esta chica más que hacerme pasar coraje solo me estaba haciendo reír con sus rabietas. Acomode mis brazos debajo de mi nuca y la mire pisotear con fuerza.

– ¡Qué! ¿Por qué te acomodas y de qué diablos te estas riendo?-. No respondí, solo continué mirándola. – ¡Responde!-. Se estaba enojando demasiado. Ahí, me di cuenta de que ella de alguna forma me gustaba, verla en bata, mojada, enojada y con esa postura sensual hizo que mis pensamientos se desviaran.

Sakura se dio cuenta en la forma en la que la miraba, relajo su voz, entrecerró los ojos y quito la mano de su cintura, no supe en que instante quede incorporado.

–Eres un idiota pervertido, no sé cómo mi padre pudo haberte contratado-.

–Pero me contrato y punto, fin de la discusión-. Dije sobándome la mejilla. Sakura sí que pegaba muy fuerte, sin duda alguna comenzaba a pensar que esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba, ahora podía creer que ella era bipolar. –Así que te guste o no soy tu guardaespaldas y lo que hacemos los guardaespaldas es cuidar tu trasero de niña rica y si para cuidarte tengo que venir a vivirme aquí contigo lo haré, es solo para estar seguro y brindarle a tu padre la seguridad de que te estoy protegiendo-. Me puse de pie.

Sí, claro _"más protección"_. Pensé desviando la mirada, un poco de culpa se filtró en mí interior, al parecer tendría que recordarme a mí mismo constantemente que esto era un trabajo y que no precisamente la estaba cuidando a ella, sino más bien estaba cuidando los intereses del alcalde.

Ella hizo un ruido de indignación.

– ¿Y cuándo pensaba Kizashi decirme de esto? ¡Esto no lo acordamos! ¡Es absolutamente ridículo!-. Sacudió su pie con fuerza en el piso, levante mis cejas ante lo infantil que eso me parecía.

–Lo que te diga o no tu padre no es mi problema. Yo solo hago mi trabajo-. Replique encogiéndome de hombros. –Además ya te dije, me están pagando por ello-.

– ¿Así?-.

–Sí-.

– ¡Pues no pienso compartir mi departamento contigo!-. Se cruzó nuevamente de brazos.

– ¿Tú también quieres dinero, no?-.

Era literalmente imposible tratar de entablar una conversación normal con ella sin que estallara o hiciera algún tipo de puchero. Afortunadamente esa última oración termino por cerrarle la boca al menos por unos segundos.

La mire respirar profundo, cerrar sus ojos con paciencia, abrirlos y rodarlos, ella se había dado por vencida. –Al final del pasillo hay una habitación vacía-. Declaro y sin añadir nada más me dio la espalda para entrar de nuevo al baño.

Sonreí ladinamente, le había ganado a esta niña una batalla, salí de su habitación, tal vez desde el punto de vista de otra persona esto no sería nada pero sabiendo cómo era Sakura, esto había sido un gran paso.

.

.

.

**Sakura**

Cuando termine de secar mi cabello, salí del baño. Me puse mi pijama, unos shorts de algodón cortos color lila y una camiseta de tiras haciendo conjunto. Salí a mi recamara, no había rastro en todo el departamento de Sasuke así que fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de cenar, me acerque a la nevera porque una notita llamo mi atención.

"_Fui a recoger tu auto a la casa de tu padre, vuelvo en unos minutos. _

_Sasuke."_

Hice rodar mis ojos. ¿Quién en el pleno siglo XXI deja notitas escritas? Pudo haberme mandado un mensaje o haberme llamado, ya que es un guardaespaldas al menos debe de conocer mi número telefónico ¿no?

Como si hubiese llamado telepáticamente a mi celular, lo escuche haciendo un zumbido lejano, busque con la mirada para ver de dónde provenía, me pare en medio de la sala poniendo toda la atención posible fue entonces que fije la mirada en mi bolso, lo había lanzado encima del sofá cuando llegue.

Corrí a toda prisa y lo saque mí del bolso, para cuando llegue habían colgado. Treinta y siente llamadas pérdidas de mi padre. –Oh, mierda-. Me queje torciendo la boca, espere unos minutos más, sabía que mi celular iba a sonar de nuevo. No paso mucho tiempo cuando una nueva llamada entro.

– ¿Hola?-.

– ¿Dime por qué diablos no contestabas el maldito celular?-. Kizashi grito tan alto que tuve que alejar el móvil de mi oído.

–Estaba tomando un baño o qué ¿Ya no puedo ducharme en mi propia casa? ¿O tengo que darte santo y seña de que es lo que voy a hacer en todo el día para que me llames a una hora oportuna?-.

– ¿¡Pero un baño de dos horas!?-. Grito él sonando demasiado alterado a través de la línea. Sonreí ante su obvio irritamiento.

–Sí, un maldito baño de dos horas. Yo no te critico ni te juzgo porque tú te pases metido en tu oficina todo el día ¿O sí?-.

–Eso es muy diferente niña. Y no quiero discutir contigo-.

–Pues no es tan diferente y lo sabes, ahora dime que es lo que quieres. No tengo todo tu tiempo, yo si tengo cosas importantes que hacer-. Quería sacarlo de sus casillas.

– ¿Cosas que hacer? Lo dudo mucho pero en fin, iré directo al grano-.

–Te escucho-.

–Quiero saber ¿Por qué demonios te fuiste de la fiesta, Sakura?-.

–Estaba aburrida-.

– ¿Aburrida? ¿Y a quien le pediste permiso para irte, eh?-.

– ¿Acaso necesitaba pedírtelo?-.

–Claro que sí, tú dependes de mí y tienes que hacer lo que yo diga, el que te fueras no era tu decisión, era la mía-.

–Aparte de que me obligadas a casarme con un tipo como Sasori, todavía quieres mandar en mi vida-.

–Para eso soy tu padre y tienes que obedecerme-.

– ¿Obedecerte? ¿De cuándo acá quieres que te obedezca? Y peor aún, ¿De cuándo acá te sientes que eres mi padre?-.

–Desde siempre-. Alce una ceja. –Y ahora mucho más que te has comprometido-.

–Me comprometí gracias a ti, y no creas que es un alago lo que te estoy diciendo, al contrario Kizashi es el segundo peor error que eh cometido en mi vida. Yo no me comprometí, tú me comprometiste, además creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grandecita como para tomar ciertas decisiones-.

–No señorita, tú todavía estas bajo mi cargo y tendrás que seguir las ordenes que te dé, ¿te quedo claro?-.

Blasfeme chasqueando los dientes. – ¿Que dijiste? No te escuche. ¿Te quedo claro Sakura?-. Repitió altaneramente.

–Si me quedo claro Kizashi. Ya estas conforme-. No respondió. –Si eso era para lo único que me llamabas, entonces me voy-. Había perdido.

–Una última cosa-.

– ¿Qué quieres?-.

– ¡Cumple con tu parte del trato niña! Por tu culpa tuve que decirles a todos que no te sentías muy bien y por esa razón tuviste que retirarte-.

–No muy sacrificado por favor papá-. El sarcasmo sonó a más no poder.

–Te lo advierto Sakura, no me hagas enojar-. Kizashi prácticamente gruñía como un animal salvaje del otro lado de la línea.

–Está bien Kizashi, no volverá a pasar la próxima vez. Lo siento-. Fingí. –La próxima vez te pediré permiso para retirarme-. Susurre entre dientes y muy a mi pesar, quería hacerlo enojar pero la enojada termine siendo yo.

–Por cierto, haces una cosa más como esta y olvídate del trato, no habrá ni un solo centavo para ti ¿entiendes?-. Amenazo a lo que mi irá se incrementó.

–Ya te dije que lo siento y que no volverá a pasar ¿Quieres que te lo repita de nuevo?-.

–Pues más te vale que no lo hagas, sino ya sabes. No habrá trato ni dinero-.

–Si-. Dije odiando tener que obedecerle.

Corte la línea. Suspire echando la cabeza para atrás cerrando mis ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría este tipo de trato.

Cada vez me convencía más de que esto había sido un error y a lo mejor trabajar para ganarse la vida no era tan malo. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me imagine detrás de algún mostrador atendiendo a clientes o haciendo quien sabe que cosas. ¡Oh por Dios, no! ¡Jamás en mi vida quisiera trabajar! No quería ganarme el dinero de esa manera. Tenía los ojos cerrados cuando la puerta se abrió.

Me sobresalte.

Sasuke pasó por mi lado llevando consigo una gran maleta, levante una ceja pero no hice comentario alguno, él desapareció en el cuarto de huéspedes y al poco tiempo salió, me miro por unos momentos deteniéndose al lado mío con una expresión casi burlona.

–Es una linda pijama-. Comento luchando contra una sonrisa. Entrecerré mis ojos.

–Ahora no estoy de muy buen humor-.

–Lo siento-.

–Pues no lo sientas y déjame en paz-.

–Sí que no estas de buenos aminos Sakura, yo solo le hacía un alago a tu ropa-.

–Te lo advierto, no te metas con mi ropa si no quieres salir herido-. Amenace, él levanto sus manos en un gesto de paz.

–Ya te dije que solo te hacía un cumplido-. Volví a mirarlo fulminantemente.

–Pues no vuelvas a hacerlo-. Regrese mi mirada hacia ningún punto fijo.

–Ok, está bien, no diré nada más-.

Sasuke se quitó sus zapatos, desabotono su camisa deshaciéndose de ella, obviamente poniéndose más cómodo; intente disimular que lo miraba, no podía apartar la mirada de su duro y definido abdomen. Dios, ¿Este hombre era de verdad? Porque si lo era, iba a ser una tortura permanecer cuerda a su alrededor, mucho más si estaba sin camisa.

Llego un momento en que pensé que empezaría a babear en cualquier momento. Nunca había visto a un hombre con ese físico, entre varonil, fortachón y discretamente puberto; no tenía bello en el pecho y su torso bien definido estaba matándome.

– ¿Ya comiste? Porque parece que tienes hambre-. Dijo con una sonrisa engreída mientras aun sínicamente se desvestía de manera tortuosa.

Se había dado cuenta que me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

–No esperaras que te prepare la cena ¿cierto?-. Pregunte conteniendo mis reacciones de una loca ninfómana. El suspiro.

–No, de hecho yo iba a ofrecerme para hacer la cena. Aún es tu cumpleaños-. Respondió en un tono cauteloso que me irrito.

–Oh. Es cierto-. Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió responder.

Debido a mí quiebre emocional había olvidado completamente que era mi cumpleaños.

.

.

.

**Sasuke **

Unté más mantequilla de maní en el pan y le puse la otra rebanada encima, Sakura estaba sentada en la encimera de la cocina viendo como hacia los sándwiches con una expresión que no podía reconocer en su rostro. Balanceaba sus piernas a la orilla de la silla como niña pequeña, algo que era algo muy distractor.

–Quítale los bordes al mío-. Dijo ella agarrando el jarrón de mantequilla de maní y metiendo el dedo para después lamerlo.

–Si claro como usted ordene mandona-. Murmure, pues una cosa era que yo me haya ofrecido a hacer la cena y otra muy diferente es que ella me ordenara que hacer y no hacer. Al parecer mi murmullo hizo que se sintiera ofendida, lo que me hizo sonreír.

–Solo soy exigente, eso es muy diferente de ser mandona-. Recito devolviéndome la misma clase de sonrisa que yo le ofrecí.

– ¿Sabes? eres más linda cuando no andas con toda tu imitación de niña rica-. Mentí un poco, la verdad es que también me gustaba ese tipo de faceta.

– ¡Hey! ¡Yo soy linda siempre!-. Se quejó con un puchero adorable. Se estiro para quitarme el último trozo de mi sándwich de las manos.

–Devuelve eso… niña-. Amenace con voz dura. Ella levanto una ceja sonriendo.

–Sí tanto lo quieres tómalo tú mismo-. Sakura coloco el trozo entre sus labios.

–No me provoques-.

– ¿Por qué crees que te estoy provocando? No lo estoy haciendo-.

–Sí lo haces-.

–No, no lo hago-.

–Sí, sí lo haces-.

–Claro que no. ¿Vas a quitarme tú pan o piensas dejar que me lo coma?-. Mordió con fuerza y mastico burlonamente.

No sé porque tenía tantas ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa con un beso, Sakura era alguien que bien podría necesitar una buena lección y yo no era la clase de hombres que se tientan el corazón para hacer entrar en cintura a las personas que quieren pasarse de listos, pero Sakura había provocado en mí muchos sentimientos extraños y que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

–No querrás que te quite el pan de la boca a mí manera-.

– ¿A tú manera? ¿Y cómo es eso?-.

–Vamos devuélveme mi pan te lo advierto-.

– ¿Me estas amenazando?-.

–No, pero no me obligues a quitártelo-.

– ¿Obligarte yo? Pero si no estoy haciendo nada-.

–Sakura vamos dame el resto de mi pan-.

–Quítamelo entonces a tú manera, guardaespaldas-. Anuncio en un tono pícaro. Se inclinó en la silla abriendo sus piernas a cada lado y acomodando sus manos entre ellas. –Ven a quitármelo-. Murmuro con voz ahogada por el pan.

Me puse frente a ella entre sus piernas, ni siquiera estaba pensando claramente en lo que yo mismo estaba haciendo, me acerque hasta su boca y con mis labios le quite el trozo de pan. Me aleje con gusto masticando, había por primera vez rosado sus labios, observe la expresión en su rostro, al parecer era una clara decepción, creo que ella obviamente había esperado más de mí, trague el pan y sonreí arrogantemente.

Yo no era la clase de hombres que dejaban las cosas a medias, además yo había sido contratado no por ser exactamente el guardaespaldas de Sakura sino más bien por otro tipo de razones, cosa que no me impedía divertirme como yo quisiera, acostarme con la hija del alcalde no era una clausula que estuviera estipulada en mi contrato de las cosas que no debo hacer con ella.

Además nunca conocerían a Sasuke Uchiha por dejar a una mujer insatisfecha.

Instintivamente y como si ella leyera mis pensamientos entrelace mis dedos en su abundante cabello y la atraje hasta mi boca, inmediatamente ella correspondió mi beso, era como si necesitara que la besaran con desesperación. Estaba sorprendido, yo quería sorprenderla pero ella fue la que me dejo boquiabierto.

El beso fue hambriento, lleno de pasión y necesidad. No hubo ninguna pizca de dulzura ni delicadeza, solo habían ganas, muchas ganas. Sus labios sabían a mantequilla de maní pero eran tan dulces y al mismo tiempo salados y adictivos.

Mi lengua recorrió sus labios barriendo dentro de su boca demandando respuesta que no tardo, cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones eran pesadas, sus labios hinchados solo me hicieron querer besarlos de nuevo y lo hubiera hecho si ella no se hubiera marchado.

–Buenas noches-. Murmuro bajándose de la silla y corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, dejándome sin aliento.

Maldita sea, ¿Esa niña nunca escucho el dicho _"No calientes el boiler sino te vas a meter a bañar?"_.

.

.

.

To be contined…

¡Qué tal chicas!

Un poco intensa la situación. Saben en algún momento de mi vida también fui como Sakura, bipolar… lol

^^ Cuídense nos leemos en el siguiente.

Uchiha_cherry.


	5. Sentimientos

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**.Sentimientos.**

**.**

**. **

**5**

**.**

**Sakura **

A la mañana siguiente me desperté exhausta, me sentía peor que si fuera una basura, estaba malhumorada, cansada y hasta podía decir que sonámbula; me levante de la cama a regañadientes, fui directo a la ducha para hacerme reaccionar un poco ya que aún estaba mareada por todas las cosas que habían pasado en estas últimas horas. Para cuando vi mi reflejo en el espejo casi grito por lo terrible que lucía, gigantescas ojeras que adornaban mis ojos me hacían ver demacrada y mi piel no se veía rozagante como siempre, supongo que el sueño si es embellecedor porque ahora me veía como una completa bruja y mi cabello hacía que mi aspecto se pareciera más a una.

No había conciliado el sueño en toda la noche y Sasuke era el único culpable de que yo haya estado rodando una y otra vez en mi colchón. El beso se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez, no dejando que pegara un ojo en toda la noche y para cuando por fin lo había logrado había sido solo para caer en un sueño ligero donde los recuerdos me atormentaban, así que preferí permanecer despierta lo que me dejaba mucho más tiempo libre para pensar en ese beso.

No sabía qué cosa sucedía conmigo, ¡por favor, tampoco es que fuera era una tonta niña inocente!, por más que intentaba no podía sacármelo de la cabeza; su beso me hizo sentir algo que me asusto de sobre manera, había jurado que jamás volvería a sentir lo que yo creía que se llamaba "amor", esos labios habían tocado algo dentro de mí que creía que había enterrado hace mucho porque era algo que antes solo había sentido con… Sasori.

Era totalmente ilógico y estúpido que me sintiera tan "emocionada" por su beso, había tenido tantos besos de todos los tipos que pudieses imaginar o sentir, amargos, agrios, con sabor a licor o dulces y estos habían sido de lengüita, de piquito, tipo ortodoncia, casi rosando, apasionados, en fin… miles de besos habían probado mis labios, pero ninguno se igualaba al que ese mentado guardaespaldas me había dado de hecho ese beso había estado lleno de pasión, lujuria y deseo cosa que en ningún otro beso hubo. En ningún momento hubo gentileza o delicadeza de su parte, tan solo Sasuke se dedicó a devorar mis labios.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso porque empezaba a sentir un hormigueo muy familiar en ciertas partes que no quisiera mencionar ahora, termine de abrochar mi sujetador cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación, sonreí maliciosamente al saber que sería Sasuke. _–Aquí viene mi venganza por no dejarme dormir toda la noche-. _Pensé con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sacudí mi cabello con mis manos dándole un aspecto de que recién me estaba levantando, enderece mis hombros y camine hasta la puerta abriéndola. Sasuke, me miro con ojos ampliados y su boca casi cayo abierta, sus ojos recorrieron mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, lo mire de manera altanera al sentir su tartamudeo; mi sonrisa se amplió y solté una risita, era muy divertido verlo finalmente sin palabras.

Enarque una ceja cruzándome de brazos en espera de que dijera algo, él se aclaró la garganta y me miro a la cara después de tomar un festín sobre mi cuerpo.

–Vine porque alguien está tocando la puerta-. Soltó con voz firme. Tenía que admitir que el hombre hacia un buen trabajo disimulando.

– ¿Tienes algún impedimento físico como para no abrirla tú mismo?-. Pregunte irritada después de que no había obtenido la reacción que quería de él, yo esperaba otra cosa. Él no respondió, así que lo aparte de mi camino para ir a abrir la puerta. _¿Para qué tienes un guardaespaldas si no va a abrir la estúpida puerta y encima lo tienes que hacer tú misma?_

– ¿No piensas ponerte algo de ropa?-. Dijo siguiéndome. A decir verdad solo estaba usando unas pequeñas bragas y mi brasier.

Lo ignore y balancee mis caderas mientras caminaba dándole una buena vista de mi trasero alardeando cosas, sonreí cuando lo escuche gemir en un tono demasiado bajo.

Pensándolo bien esto del guardaespaldas era algo divertido más cuando notaba en su rostro cierta molestia.

Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis dos personas favoritas Sai y Utakata. – ¡Sai, Uta!-. Exclame sinceramente alegre de verlos, después de estar rodeada de tantas personas falsas, se sentía demasiado bien estar con personas a las que en verdad les importabas.

– ¡Hola Saku! ¿De qué nos perdimos?-. Saludo Sai pasando dentro del apartamento sin esperar a que lo invitara, tampoco era que necesitara invitación ellos prácticamente vivían conmigo.

Utakata se quedó parado en la puerta con el ceño fruncido hacia algo a mis espaldas, no tuve que girarme para saber que estaba mirando a Sasuke, luego su mirada pasó hacia mí solo para que su ceño se frunciera aún más.

Era tan gracioso cuando hacia eso, amaba esa expresión de su rostro.

– ¿No piensas pasar?-. Pregunte sonriendo con inocencia. Dios, Utakata parecía mi padre. Bueno, si mi padre fuera como un padre normal... ustedes me entienden.

– ¿Quién es él? ¿No te quedó claro lo que te dije la última vez que trajiste un extraño a tu casa?-. Reclamo pareciendo aún más molesto por mi expresión burlona.

–Él no es...-. Me detuve cuando estaba a punto de decir que él no era un extraño. -… de ese tipo de extraños-. Dije finalmente. Utakata levanto una ceja sin comprender. Suspire. –Es una larga historia-. Moví la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

–Así que bien, entonces creo que tengo el suficiente tiempo de sobra como para escuchar una larga historia-. Respondió con un gruñido.

Lo tome de la mano y tuve que tirar dos veces de él para qué caminara y apartara la mirada asesina que tenía puesta sobre Sasuke. Para cuando llegue a la sala, Sai estaba ya sumamente cómodo acostado en el sofá, había encendido el televisor y estaba cambiando de canales constantemente en busca de algo bueno.

–Hazte a un lado Sai-. Lo empuje para que se acomodara dándole así espacio a Utakata al cual todavía tenía tomado de la mano.

Observé como Sasuke tomaba asiento en el sillón cerca del sofá, estaba dispuesto a mirarnos; su vista estaba intensamente clavada en Utakata, al parecer Sai no representaba una amenaza era por eso que lo ignoraba.

No puedo culparlo a decir verdad, ¿Quién pensaría que Sai es una mala persona? Tiene una cara adorable, es lindo, apuesto con un buen físico aunque la personalidad siempre influye mucho en tu apariencia. Cuando me dispuse a hablar para contarles todo lo que había ocurrido en la fiesta de compromiso, excluyendo la parte de Sasori, Utakata me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo.

– ¡Sakura antes de que empieces ponte algo de ropa! Por el amor de Dios ¿Cómo puedes andar así? semidesnuda-. Se quejó evitando verme directamente pero sé que me veía por el rabillo del ojo.

Sasuke gruño en acuerdo con Utakata, me voltee hacia él y le dedique una sonrisa ladina. –Tú no te metas-. Él solo encogió los hombros.

–Escucha a mi hermano Sakura antes de que me levante yo a quitarte la poca ropa que estas usando-. Sai elevo sus cejas una y otra vez dándome a entender cosas pervertidas.

– ¡Sai!-. Se quejó Utakata golpeándolo en la cabeza a lo que Sai intento regresarle el golpe pero Sasuke detuvo su mano en el aire, sonreí ante esa situación de forma divertida mientras enrojecía.

–Ponte algo ya o me obligaras a que lo haga yo-. Utakata seguía molesto, Sasuke solo guardaba silencio y Sai se acomodaba nuevamente en el sillón.

Con un suspiro me di la vuelta y camine hasta mi habitación, claro que moviendo mi trasero de un lado a otro para darle un buen espectáculo ha Sasuke mientras saltaba dentro de unos jeans ajustados, me puse una blusa roja de escote en v, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de que le estaba dando mucha importancia a Sasuke, algo que nunca había hecho. Sé que era divertido y todo eso pero ciertamente estaba dándole mucha más atención que a otros hombres. _– ¿Qué cosa me estaba pasando con este tipo?-_. Pensé mirándome al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Cuando llegue a la sala de nuevo se podía sentir una tensión incomoda en el ambiente, está la estaban generando Sasuke y Utakata los cuales no se quitaban la mirada el uno del otro, era como si sus intensas miradas provocaran reacciones eléctricas intensas. En cambio, Sai se veía relajado viendo la televisión sintiéndose ajeno a toda esta escena. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? Nunca en mi vida vi a Sai perturbado por algo y creo que por eso me llevaba tan bien con él.

Me senté en el sillón libre que quedaba; estaba viendo de frente a Sasuke y a los mellizos que quedaban a mi lado derecho. Utakata me miro con impaciencia e hice rodar mis ojos, él siempre era tan transparente.

– ¡No, Utakata! ¡No me acosté con el!-. Explote, trate de no agregar al final "aun". Me maldije a mí misma mentalmente. – ¡Dios a veces pienso que eres mi padre!-. Sai estallo entre risas asintiendo con su cabeza en acuerdo.

–Esa fue buena Sakura-. No paro de reír. –Si muñeca, si Utakata no hubiese nacido conmigo, juro que también podría ser mi padre-. Concordó Sai haciéndome sonreír. Utakata relajo su mirada pero su postura no cambio en lo absoluto.

–Entonces si no te has acostado con este ¿Quién es?-. Pregunto señalando a Sasuke con un movimiento de su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué ella tiene que darte explicaciones? ¿Qué eres tú, su novio?-. Demando Sasuke sorprendiéndome con su tono duro.

– ¿Y que si lo soy?-. Desafío igualando su tono.

– ¡Basta los dos ya! Sasuke, en primera él no es mi novio-. Me volví hacia Utakata. –Y en segunda Sasuke es mi guardaespaldas-. Me puse de pie. –Además Uta ¿Por qué actúas tan sobreprotector últimamente?-. Su actitud empezaba a molestarme.

–Necesito hablar contigo-. Musito de repente en un tono muy serio. –A solas-. Agrego lanzándole una mirada a Sasuke.

– ¡Huy! esto se pondrá muy bueno-. Sai se incorporó.

–Está bien pero primero ¿me dejaras aclararlo todo? Sabes perfectamente que odio repetir las cosas dos veces-. El asintió.

–Ya suéltalo todo mi amor-. Dijo Sai frotándose las manos incorporándose de nuevo atento a mis palabras.

Les conté todo, desde el principio del compromiso hasta mi huida de la fiesta, claro omitiendo ciertas cosas, todo pareció acabar en cinco minutos aunque en realidad pasaron cerca de treinta.

–Estoy agradecido de ser clase media-. Comento Sai con una sonrisa.

–Te envidio-. Replique devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hablamos de nada en particular y al mismo tiempo de todo, a excepción de Utakata que permanecía callado y algo rezagado. Me perdí tanto en la conversación que si Utakata no me toca la mano se me olvida por completo que había pedido hablar conmigo a solas; sea lo que sea que tenía que decirme debía de ser importante pues sus manos estaban algo mojadas.

Me levante del sillón y le indique con mi cabeza que iríamos hacia mi habitación, para cuando ya estaba en la puerta de mi cuarto me di cuenta que tenía a Sasuke pegado a mi como una sombra. _–Sí que se tomaba su trabajo de guardaespaldas muy en serio-._ Pensé, me volví hacia él.

–Está bien Sasuke. Necesito hablar con él a solas-. Me miro y luego desvió su mirada hacia Utakata, no había palabras pero claramente podía notarse un sentimiento de odio corrosivo en el ambiente.

Sasuke no hizo el intento por retirarse, cosa que no me dejo ninguna otra opción más que entrar a toda prisa en mi habitación cerrando rápidamente la puerta después de haber arrastrado a Utakata conmigo.

Cuando me di la vuelta Utakata estaba esperándome sentado en mi cama, pasaba sus manos por su pantalón en señal de frustración y nerviosismo, se notaba tan tenso _– ¿Por qué demonios se veía tan nervioso? ¿Por qué cosa estaba actuando de esa manera, celoso?-._ Pensé mientras me sentaba a su lado.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?-. Pregunte tomándole de la mano, estaba algo preocupada y me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa.

–No, no sucedió nada malo, es solo que...-. Parecía que se le dificultaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –…escucha, la noche en que tú y yo... estuvimos juntos yo... sentí algo, algo especial-.

¡Oh, mierda! Este era el tipo de conversación que nunca quisieras tener en la vida con uno de tus mejores amigos. Tome una respiración profunda. –Uhm…-. Fue mi brillante respuesta. No sabía que decirle, no iba a rechazarlo o a reírme en su cara como lo hacía con los insignificantes hombres con los que me había acostado. Él era mi amigo, él y Sai eran mis únicos amigos verdaderos así que no tenía el valor para romperle el corazón.

–Es por eso que he actuado así últimamente, me molesta cuando te paseas desnuda o en ropa interior frente a Sai o frente a ese imbécil que parece que tiene cara de playboy, me irrita que cada vez que venga a tu departamento me abra la puerta algún extraño y sabes ¿Por qué?-.

–No, ¿por qué?-. Fruncí el ceño y hubiera no querido preguntar eso.

–Es porque me comen los celos de que otro te vea, de que otro te toque, de que otro este contigo, yo te quiero solo para mi Sakura-. Declaro tomando mis manos entre las suyas.

Mi corazón se desemboco en mi pecho. Oh, por Dios ¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer ahora? No quería lastimarlo, él era muy importante para mí pero no de esa manera. Suspire con cansancio, odiaba esta situación.

–Utakata yo no...-. Empecé a decir insegura de las palabras que iba a decir pero no hubo tiempo de que salieran de mis labios porque en un pestañeo los labios de Utakata estaban sobre los míos, callándome.

Él tomo mi rostro entre sus manos delicadamente mientras besaba mis labios suavemente, se suponía que tenía que rechazarlo, alejarlo, no quería herirlo más de lo que lo estaba haciendo pero por alguna razón sin sentido comencé a responder a su beso.

¿Qué pasaba conmigo? No quería jugar con él, quizá tal vez solo quería seguirle el juego para no herirlo tanto, aunque sabía que eso era mucho peor que herirlo ahora, me levante bruscamente de la cama alejándome de él. Maldición, esto estaba mal.

–No Utakata, esto no está bien; ese día estaba muy ebria ni siquiera puedo recordarlo todo-. Dije honestamente. Él se acercó a mí de nuevo capturando mi rostro entre sus manos, su mirada penetrando la mía casi desesperadamente.

–Yo hare que lo recuerdes-. Susurro inclinándose de nuevo para besarme pero mi celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones, salvándome de este embarazoso asunto.

–Necesito contestar-. Se retiró para dejarme a regañadientes.

– ¿Hola?-.

–Sakura esta noche saldrás en una cena con Sasori-. Dijo mi padre dejando claro que no era una petición.

–Ok-. Respondí y corte la línea.

Maldita sea, no quería ver a Sasori a no ser que este siendo crucificado y luego despellejado.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Estaba recostado junto a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura. Al principio los había seguido para ver si estaban tramando algo contra Kizashi pero esto no tenía nada que ver con el alcalde. Había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido con Utakata y no supe exactamente cuando fue que unos celos irracionales nacieron dentro de mí.

¡Esto era malditamente estúpido, solo la había besado una vez! Lo cual había sido totalmente inapropiado, había sido un error. Ella era mi trabajo y de alguna manera ella se las había arreglado para ser irresistible, quiero decir, ¿Qué hombre con sangre caliente dentro de su cuerpo podía ignorar a una mujer como Sakura?

Demonios incluso la consideraba ya una "mujer" a pesar de que apenas ayer acababa de cumplir los dieciocho. Si la hubiese besado antes de ayer hubiera tenido que entregarme a mí mismo a las autoridades, esto me hacía un maldito pedófilo pero ¿Quién podía culparme? La chica se había paseado frente a mí en ropa interior, si decía que mis manos no ardieron por acariciar su cuerpo solo tenían que mirar al bulto de mis pantalones para saber que era todo lo contrario.

Había tenido que gritarme de una forma repetitiva ¡Esto es un trabajo! Estaba mentalizando constantemente esa frase para no lanzarme sobre ella y besar cada pulgada de su delicado cuerpo. Tan solo desearía que fuera pura lujuria lo que ella me provocaba pero no era así, mi corazón había tomado por si solo y sin preguntar a mi cerebro la decisión de que ella era suya, nuevos sentimientos que creía que había arraigado estaban apareciendo.

Y sin dudarlo aquí estaba yo parado frente a la puerta de su habitación, escuchando como otro hombre se le declaraba, lo único que quería hacer era entrar allí y romper la cara a ese idiota pues se me había adelantado aunque no lo culpo, él la conoció primero que yo, él se acostó con ella primero que yo.

De pronto, después de unos breves minutos la conversación se había detenido no era estúpido, se estaban besando.

Había tocado esos labios que tan solo anoche los había degustado yo. Moría por volver a probar esos dulces labios, quería asaltar su boca nuevamente hasta que sus labios estuvieran hinchados y su respiración fuera pesada, necesitaba matar estas malditas ganas que me comían por dentro cada vez que la veía, lo único que me mantenía seguro de todo es que anoche había comprobado que yo le gustaba y eso era algo que en definitiva me daba un punto a mi favor, aunque claro sería más feliz marcando mi puño en la cara de ese tal Utakata.

.

.

.

To be continued…

Ok niñas espero les haya agradado el capítulo.

Sasuke está celoso ^^ y que situación más incómoda, es horrible que tu mejor amigo se te declare.

Nos leemos en el siguiente. Un beso.

Uchihacherry.


	6. Abstinencia

**Con flores no te adornas**

**~O~**

**.Abstinencia.**

**.**

**. **

**6**

**.**

**Sakura **

No sabía exactamente que ponerme, todo lo que sacaba de mi armario no me gustaba, que sino combinaban los zapatos, que si mi maquillaje no iba a juego con lo que estaba usando, que si era necesario llevar abrigo, que si el vestido que me gustaba estaba demasiado largo, en fin uno y un millón de pretextos estaba poniendo a mi atuendo.

En realidad, ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba dado tanta importancia al asunto si nunca me preocupaba como me viera vestida, así que para el final termine optando por usar algo simple, un vestido tipo straples negro de gala o casi gala pues me llegaba a mitad de muslo, este, estaba ceñido a mi cuerpo la caída del vestido era holgada haciendo los holanes más cómodos no quería andar demasiado apretada y para no complicarme la vida use unos tacones altos igualmente de color negro estos eran de plataforma; por último tome un bolso tipo cartera para hacer juego, mi pintura fue algo parecido.

Francamente aunque estuviera vestida de negro me veía realmente bien y creo que al verme al espejo estaba tan perfecta como para ir a un funeral en vez de una cena.

Utakata y Sai se habían ido no hacía mucho solo esperaron a que terminara de bañarme, admito que despedirme de Utakata fue lo más incómodo que había experimentado en mi corta vida. ¿Ahora cómo iba a ser nuestra relación? ¿Acaso me iba a sentir cómoda a su alrededor? Francamente no lo sé, yo creo que mil veces preferiría estar sin él, pero no por Dios, no, yo no quería alejarme de Uta, él era mi mejor amigo como igualmente lo era Sai, exactamente no sabía que sería de mí si perdiera a alguno de los dos.

Todo esto era mi culpa, Utakata tenía razón, beber como lo había hecho todas esas veces había sido muy malo no por todos los hombres con los que al azar me había acostado sino más bien porque me había acostado con él, con mi mejor amigo y para el final yo lo había arruinado todo.

Mi cabeza era un revoltijo de pensamientos, pensamientos que estaban llenos de arrepentimientos y culpabilidad aunque eso no me había impedido notar que una vez que se fueron Utakata y Sai, Sasuke había empezado a actuar extraño. Estaba de alguna forma gruñona e irritable. ¿Que se creía? ¡Estaba en mi casa!

Decidí ignorarlo, no le preste atención, tan solo le avise que mi padre había llamado para lo de la cena con Sasori, cuando se lo dije no paso mucho tiempo en que lo perdí de vista pues desapareció pocos minutos en su habitación.

Una vez lista salí a la sala encontrándome con el sentado en el sofá, obviamente esperándome.

–Te ves hermosa-. Comento con una media sonrisa que me pareció algo sexy. Al menos Sasuke ya se encontraba más tranquilo que hace un rato.

–No fue intencional-. Replique.

En serio, no había tratado de arreglarme para Sasori, solo me vestía para la ocasión porque sé que si iba como no es debido, Sasori se lo diría a mi padre y a continuación el me quitaría todo mi dinero.

Kizashi me había enviado un mensaje con la dirección del restaurante en el que me esperaba Sasori. –Bien, entonces supongo que ya nos vamos-. Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza levantándose del sofá.

Salimos en mi auto pero Sasuke pidió manejar así que sin ninguna clase de negación le entregue las llaves, al menos para algo me debía de servir. No hablamos en todo el camino cosa que no me preocupaba, de hecho estaba ignorándolo por completo pues iba perdida en mis propios pensamientos preparándome psicológicamente para el encuentro con Sasori.

Sabía que teníamos que ir a cenar juntos para mantener las apariencias de que éramos la pareja perfecta. Él no podría hacer nada en contra mía estando en un restaurant lleno de gente o al menos eso supuse.

Para cuando llegamos Sasuke me abrió la puerta, fue en ese momento que pude echarle un vistazo a la fachada del restaurante, el lugar gritaba por todos lados clase alta; era una edificación elegante de color blanco que se extendía ampliamente delante mí, largas ventanas dejaban ver las mesas redondas con manteles blancos, dos fuentes en forma de sirenas estaban a ambos lados de la puerta principal y hermosas flores rosas se adherían a la pared.

Bien, este lugar se veía demasiado caro, creo que lo mínimo que podía hacer Sasori después de lo que me había hecho era gastar una fortuna en mí y den por hecho que pediré lo más caro que pueda haber dentro del menú. Quería sacarle todo el dinero que más pudiera.

Entre en el lugar con Sasuke detrás de mí, me dirigí a un hombre anciano que era el que se ocupaba de las reservaciones, el levanto la vista y al darse cuenta de quién era puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Dios, como odiaba a este tipo de gente hipócrita.

–Señorita Haruno-. Asentí con garbo y prepotencia barriéndolo de arriba abajo.

– ¿Dónde está mi mesa?-.

–Por aquí, por favor sígame-. Se inclinó hacia el frente un poco dándome el paso. –Su prometido la está esperando en una de nuestras mesas privadas-. Dijo con un el tono de voz más lambiscón que jamás había escuchado, honestamente no solo fue su persona lo que me irrito sino que fue que usara la palabra "prometido" en su frase.

Camine siendo guiada por ese sujeto hasta una mesa e donde leí _"zona privada"_ fue entonces que mi estómago se apretó, prefería estar en el infierno que en una mesa privada con Sasori de hecho no quería estar con él en lugares que llevaran escrito la palabra "privado".

Mire por encima de mi hombro, Sasuke estaba muy serio pero su mirada me decía que me tranquilizara que todo iba a estar bien, que no me preocupara porque él iba a estar en todo momento conmigo, eso hizo que mi tensión se desvaneciera, al menos estaba segura de que Sasuke no me dejaría sola.

Seguí al anciano hasta un área apartada, donde había puertas con letras doradas que decían zona VIP, él abrió una de esas puertas, adentro estaba Sasori esperándome en una mesa muy elegante; el mantel de fondo era blanco, encima de este tenía cubre mantel color vino tinto sobre la mesa habían unas velas largas que aromatizaban el lugar a _"romance"_ estaban encendidas en el centro dándole un toque más encantador al ambiente.

_¿Acaso Sasori esperaba que tuviéramos una cena romántica?_ Pensé arrugando mi frente. Él vestía un esmoquin que debía admitir lo hacía verse muy atractivo, se levantó cuando me vio entrar, estaba sonriente pero su sonrisa se descompuso cuando poso su mirada en Sasuke.

–Sakura-. Saludo tomando mi mano depositando un beso en el dorso de esta, cualquiera que no lo conociera podría decir que ese peli rojo era todo un caballero.

_¿Acaso iba a hacer esto cada vez que no viéramos? _De tan solo sentir sus labios en mi piel, las náuseas aparecían de inmediato.

–Cariño-. Dije forzando una sonrisa en mi rostro, después de todo el anciano aun nos estaba mirando y tenía que actuar como si estuviera feliz de ver a mi prometido.

Deje que Sasori me guiara hasta la mesa, él halo la silla y yo tome asiento en ella, rodo la mesa y se sentó al frente mirándome con una sonrisa que enviaba escalofríos por mi columna.

–En un momento les mandare a mi mejor mesera-. Anuncio el anciano de las reservaciones para después salir de la habitación. Tan pronto como el salió, la sonrisa de mi rostro desapareció.

– ¿Que hace él aquí?-. Cuestiono Sasori desagradablemente refiriéndose a Sasuke, su tono de voz había pasado de ser suave a ser uno más frío.

–Es mi guardaespaldas ¿ya lo olvidaste?-.

–Oh-. Fue todo lo que anuncio con un rostro molesto. Pasaron un par de minutos. – ¿Por qué no le pides que se vaya? Me irrita su sola presencia, siento como si nos estuviera vigilando-.

–Oh-. Sonreí altiva y orgullosa. –Es una lástima que no pueda cumplir tus deseos, si hago eso mi padre se molestaría conmigo por desperdiciar el servicio que me ha ofrecido, así que no quiero problemas con Kizashi por lo tanto él se queda-. Respondí de manera cabal y demasiado seria.

Sasori entrecerró los ojos hacia Sasuke pero no dijo nada, mientras que Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared, sus grandes brazos cruzados frente a su pecho luciendo bastante intimidante cosa que me hizo sentir segura.

Poco después una mesera apareció en la habitación, era una chica con un muy buen gusto por su apariencia, en realidad ella era muy guapa, nos ofreció las cartas esperando a nuestro lado para tomar nuestros pedidos, después de que lo hizo, obviamente yo pedí lo más caro que pude hallar en la lista ella se retiró no sin antes hacerle "ojitos" a mi prometido que muy descaradamente coqueteaba con esta chica.

No sé porque me molesto tanto ese hecho, quizá solo fue que me sentí ignorada, él ya me había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y debería de darme igual lo que el haga o deje de hacer, ah pero no… había un sentimiento raro que me molestaba el corazón, creo que después de todo, todavía seguía doliendo algo en mi corazón y me odiaba por eso.

Cuando la mesera se fue, Sasori se inclinó en la mesa a verme ya más relajado, a él siempre le encantaba hacer enrojecer a las meseras, tan solo por diversión o juego.

– ¿Cómo has estado?-. Pregunto de forma casual, cosa que me saco de concentración, esperaba a que dijera algo diferente o mejor dicho nada, nunca me espere a que preguntara algo tan simple, esa pregunta era tan inocente y a la vez tan común me hizo enojar.

–Haber Sasori, vamos a dejar esto en claro-. Comencé inclinándome sobre la mesa para verlo directamente a los ojos. –Primero, no me vengas con esa estupidez de _"¿Cómo has estado?",_ se muy bien que te da igual cómo este. Segundo, esto es una relación de a…pa…ri…en…cias… ¿Entiendes?-. Sasori se recargo en el respaldo de su silla, me estaba mirando atento mientras mantenía una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, parecía deleitarse con mis palabras. –Solo vine hasta aquí para cumplir con el trato de mi padre. Y tercero, no pienso hablar contigo el resto de la noche, así que hagamos esto más rápido, solo comamos y vayámonos-. Sintiéndome satisfecha con lo que había dicho me recosté en el espaldar de la silla y sonreí.

Pero mi sonrisa no duro demasiado tiempo en mi rostro pues la furiosa y dura mirada que Sasori me envió fue suficiente para asustarme, su mandíbula estaba tensa y sus puños apretados sobre la mesa. Oh por Dios ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Si había aprendido algo de mis errores pasados con él durante nuestra verdadera relación fue que jamás, nunca jamás debía hacer enfadar a Sasori, por ningún motivo debía hacer que él se molestara conmigo y ahora lo había hecho, había olvidado que Sasori no tenía mucha paciencia.

Se puso de pie y escuche a Sasuke acercarse tan pronto como el peli rojo ya estaba de pie, yo solo me encogí en mi asiento y antes de que pudiera pasar nada la puerta se abrió con la mesera entrando con un carrito lleno de comida.

Al menos la mesera me había dado el tiempo suficiente como para respirar, pues me había salvado de tener que afrontar a un furioso Sasori y ver en acción a un jubilado exmilitar.

– ¿Les ofrezco algo más?-.

–No, es todo. Déjanos solos-. Ordeno Sasori con voz furtiva.

Empezamos a comer en silencio, tan solo el sonido de los cubiertos era lo único que se escuchaba rechinar contra la fina vajilla, estaba nerviosa y tenía más que problemas con los cubiertos por culpa de mis manos temblorosas. Sasori por su parte parecía haberse calmado o eso aparentaba pues su rostro estaba sereno, igualmente solo lo hacía como ya bien había mencionado antes por apariencia, no me atrevía a verlo a la cara, solo de vez en cuando le miraba de reojo cosa que solo era por milésimas de segundos pues no esperaría a ver que me mirara y me reclama algo.

La cena pareció una eternidad pero finalmente acabo igual que como comenzamos, en silencio. Me levante de la mesa, él no dijo nada yo tampoco dije mucho, ni siquiera pensaba hablarle después de lo que ya le había dicho, así que salí de la habitación a toda prisa con Sasuke siguiéndome los pasos, dejando solo a mi prometido mientras se limpiaba los labios con un pañuelo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio cuando estuve lejos de él, Dios, no me había dado cuenta que ni siquiera había estado respirando bien. Por lo menos ya había acabado esta tortura y volvería a mi dulce hogar con mi sexy guardaespaldas sin que hubiera algún tipo de incidente bochornoso.

–Adelántate tú, necesito ir al baño-. Le dije una vez que me sentí segura pues hacia diez minutos que había dejado a Sasori en aquella habitación Sasuke asintió, ya nos habíamos retirado un poco de la zona privada así que Sasuke dejo de preocuparse.

Una vez que salí del baño me detuve abruptamente al ver a Sasori esperándome justo afuera, mire frenéticamente a mi alrededor en busca de Sasuke pero recordé como estúpidamente le había dicho que se adelantara.

Estaba como estatua, no podía moverme en lo absoluto, Sasori me empujo de nuevo dentro del baño, el tapo mi boca con una de sus manos, la otra estaba sujetando firmemente los mechones de mi cabello para que lo mirara al rostro, trague duro y e intente no hiperventilarme.

–Escúchame bien Sakura, nunca, pero nunca vuelvas a hablarme de la misma manera en que hiciste hoy ¿entendiste? No te abofetee en ese momento porque la mesera te salvo por pura suerte, ah y no creas que he olvidado el incidente de ayer, es una lástima que alguien tan hermosa como tú sea tan estúpida-. Su voz fría y cruel erizó los vellos de mi piel, tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y de seguro hasta la sangre se me había ido hasta los pies. –Que te quede bien claro que no permitiré una rabieta más como la que acabas de hacer-. Asentí por puro miedo. –Y ni creas que estoy tan feliz con esta cena-.

Aunque quito su mano de mi boca yo no tenía palabra alguna para decir, estaba congelada. –Eres tan hermosa…-. Acaricio mi mejilla y me beso.

¡Maldición! este tipo estaba completamente fuera de sí. Acababa de amenazarme de esa manera y todavía tenía la fuerza de poder ¿besarme? Me sentí enferma, tuve que corresponder a su beso, no me quedaba de otra; mi estómago amenazo con botar toda la comida que acababa de ingerir, pasaron unos segundos hasta que comencé a luchar empujando su pecho con mis puños sin ningún resultado.

Sus días en el gym habían hecho bien sus frutos, el gimió y tomo mis caderas restregando su creciente erección contra mi vientre. Recordé con nauseas de esos tiempos, a él le gustaba cuando luchaba, a él le excitaba cuando intentaba desesperadamente zafarme.

Mordí su labio inferior con toda mi fuerza hasta que probé sangre, él gruño y me abofeteo fuertemente, el dolor quemo mi mejilla, apreté los dientes para evitar soltar algún sonido, no le iba a dar esa satisfacción, estaba temblando de los pies a la cabeza, completamente aterrorizada; me tomo del codo y me miro como si fuera lo más patético que hubiera visto en toda su vida.

–Ahora saldremos por la puerta principal como la linda pareja que somos-. Dijo alegremente en un tono demasiado frío.

Caminamos hasta la salida del baño, hizo que pasara mi brazo entre el de él, me tenía aferrada y mi brazo ya se había dormido a causa de la presión enorme que impedía que mi sangre circulara. Cuando salimos del restaurante hice mi mejor esfuerzo por poner una expresión normal en mi rostro y no una llena de pánico y terror.

Al salir del edificio Sasuke ya me estaba esperando dentro de mi auto, tenía ganas de correr hacia él y esconderme en su gran pecho pero Sasori me lo impidió, cada paso era una tortura a su lado, llegamos juntos hasta el auto, abrió la puerta para mí y antes de sentarme en el asiento él estampo un beso en mis labios fue delicado, tierno, suave, claro, nos estaban fotografiando, acaricio mi mejilla y después cerró la puerta. –Te veo más tarde mi amor-. Susurro con una aparente sonrisa de enamorado.

Sasuke me miro con una expresión de genuina preocupación. – ¿Te sientes bien?-. Pregunto una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Asentí con la cabeza incapaz de hablar otra vez, comenzó a manejar sin insistir sobre el tema, lo cual estaba muy agradecida.

Esta era la segunda vez que estaba aguantando las ganas de encogerme y echarme a llorar frente a él, mi mejilla aun ardía de dolor y estaba temblando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, solo rezaba para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta, claro que eso era mucho pedir de mi parte porque sé que si lo noto.

Cuando llegamos al Pent-house me senté en mi sofá llevando mis piernas hasta mi pecho volviéndome lo más pequeña que podía. Sentí como Sasuke se sentaba a mi lado y entonces hice lo que nunca en muchos años me permití hacer. _–Solo esta vez-._ Me prometí a mí misma. Solo esta vez dejaría que otra persona me sostuviera mientras lloraba.

Lo abrace y me eche a llorar en su hombro como niña pequeña, desesperada, hambrienta por una consolación.

.

.

.

**Sasuke**

Cuando Sakura entro en el auto se veía terriblemente pálida, su mirada estaba perdida y vidriosa, estaba actuando justamente como lo había hecho la noche anterior.

– _¿Qué diablos había provocado esta reacción en ella?-._ Pensé intentando con todas mis fuerzas buscar una respuesta a esto.

Por supuesto que había visto cuando Sasori la beso, pero acaso ¿se había puesto así solo por un beso? ¿Qué demonios le había hecho este tipo para que ella le temiera tanto? Esto era algo que tenía que descubrir por mi propia cuenta ya que si se lo preguntaba a ella de seguro no obtendría respuestas.

– ¿Te sientes bien?-. Sakura parecía que fuera a vomitar en cualquier momento. La observe por unos segundos para asegurarme de que no vomitara cuando el auto se moviera, después de asegurarme de que no lo haría conduje hasta su casa en silencio, no quería cuestionarla y hacerla sentir peor de lo que ya estaba.

Ella no hizo ningún sonido en todo el camino, parecía cual si fuera una estatua.

Una vez que abrí la puerta del apartamento, ella paso y se sentó en el sofá de la sala, abrazo sus piernas y apoyo su barbilla en sus rodillas, se veía tan perturbada y asustada que mi pecho se apretó dolorosamente. Odiaba verla de esta manera, odiaba que actuara así, prefería mil veces cuando ella andaba con su frente en alto y mandando al demonio a todo el mundo, con esa sonrisa arrogante que le lucia tan bien pero el verla tan decaída y asustada me hacía querer abrazarla y asegurarle que todo iba a estar bien.

Me senté a su lado cuidadosamente no queriendo espantarla, había aprendido en poco tiempo que el temperamento de Sakura era algo explosivo; entonces ella hizo algo que nunca esperaría ni en mis mejores sueños, me abrazo.

Si no es por el ritmo de su respiración no me hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, la envolví con mis brazos y ella acurruco su cara en la curva de mi cuello, no sabía qué hacer, solo sabía que quería matar a lo que fuera que la hizo llorar; haría lo que fuera para verla de nuevo sonriendo y coqueteando descaradamente conmigo porque verla en este estado solo me deprimía.

–Shh… tranquila ¿Qué pasa?-. Susurre alejándola para poder ver su rostro.

Me rompió el corazón verla tan vulnerable, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su labio inferior temblaba, ella bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzada, limpie sus lágrimas con mis pulgares esperando su respuesta que no llego. – ¿Qué pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué estas así pequeña?-. Repetí ya que no contestaba.

Lo que sea que estaba mal iba a arreglarlo solo para ella.

–Y… yo… No puedo seguir con esto-. Respondió en un murmullo roto.

– ¿Seguir con qué?-. Pregunte suavemente acariciando su cabello.

– ¡Con todo esto!-. Contesto señalándose a sí misma frustradamente.

– ¡Ya no quiero hacer esto, no puedo hacer esto!-. No entendía nada de lo que estaba hablando aunque por otro lado nunca entendí lo que decía una mujer mientras lloraba, son como juegos de palabras, inentendibles.

– ¿Lo que ya no puedes hacer tiene algo que ver con Sasori?-. Dije tratando de entender lo que decía. Inmediatamente se tensó y se movió incomoda alejándose de mí.

–Algo-. Murmuro después de un largo momento de silencio.

–Si quieres puedes contarme lo que sea... soy bueno escuchando-. Comente con una sonrisa intentando que se sintiera segura.

Ella me miro a los ojos, vi sombras de dolor en ellos taladrando con esos ojos jade en los míos como si tratara de ver dentro de mí. No aparte la mirada quería que ella confiara en mí, estaba completamente hipnotizado por ella; en este momento me sentí muy cerca de ella, entonces mi mirada cayó en sus labios, esos labios rosas que ahora sabía que sabían tan bien como lucían.

La parte racional de mi cerebro, me recordaba mi trabajo, me decía que si me involucraba con ella solo iba a lastimarla por no mencionar romper la ética del trabajo, por otra parte mi lado no racional me gritaba que la besara apasionadamente hasta que ambos quedáramos jadeantes con nuestras pieles ardiendo por la del otro y como todo hombre, le hice caso a mi segunda cabeza tan solo por hacerla sentir protegida, quería que ella olvidara el rato amargo que había tenido.

Me incline y reuní mis labios con los suyos, besándola ferozmente. Ella me devolvió el beso con la misma hambre que yo sentía, sus manos tomando mi rostro entre ellas, inmovilizándolo como impidiendo que me alejara, mis manos revoloteaban por su cuerpo, de sus hombros a su cintura.

Toda ella era perfecta, con curvas en los lugares adecuados y una pequeña cintura que tenía miedo de romper con mis manos gigantescas, me estaba volviendo loco de deseo y sus pequeños sonidos femeninos solo me lanzaban más hacia el borde.

Parecía no poder tener suficiente de ella, empuje su cuerpo hasta que estuvo recostada a lo largo del sofá, me erguí sobre ella sin separar mis labios de los suyos, ella rodeo mi cintura con sus piernas haciéndome sentir el calor de su centro contra el mío propio arrancando un gemido de mi garganta.

–Sasuke-. Jadeo contra mis labios. Nada tan bueno para el ego de un hombre como una mujer gimiendo tu nombre.

Deslice mi brazo debajo de sus rodillas y le levante caminando en dirección hacia su habitación con mis labios pegados a los de ella, Sakura se aferró a mis hombros mientras asaltaba mi boca con esa traviesa y deliciosa lengua. Entre en su habitación y la acosté en la cama, me separe de sus labios y me dedique a deshacerme de sus zapatos y vestido dejándola en ropa interior de un encaje negro.

Tuve que contener otro gemido que quería salir de mi garganta al ver lo sexy que se veía con su espeso cabello rosado cayendo sobre sus hombros desordenadamente al soltarse de su amarre. Era tan hermosa.

Ella me miraba con atención, siguiendo todos mis movimientos insegura de que hacer, rápidamente me saque toda la ropa quedando en mis bóxer y me acosté a su lado. En un segundo toda la inseguridad que había en ella escapo de su cuerpo dándome la sorpresa de que ahora el atrapado era yo pues en un segundo ella ya estaba ahorcajadas sobre mi cintura de modo que tenía una pierna de cada lado.

Me beso apasionadamente dejándome sin aliento, sus ojos ardían en deseo pero aún mostraban el rastro de las lágrimas pues su maquillaje se había corrido, intente ignorar ese hecho, quería concentrarme en este momento, pero no pude, los rastros de sus lágrimas me indicaban que ella solo quería olvidarse del mal rato que había tenido y si yo me aprovechaba de ello me sentiría culpable y hasta cierto punto usado.

Rote para que ella volviera a estar a mi lado y me obligue a separar mis labios de los de ella aunque eso era lo último que quería hacer. Había tantas cosas en mi mente que le quería hacer.

Ella me miro confundida, le di la vuelta para que ella me diera la espalda y después la atraje hacia mí para que ella pudiera acurrucarse en mí alejando mí parte inferior de ella antes de que el bulto de mis bóxers me delatara, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que ella ya lo había notado.

–Hora de dormir-. Susurre en su oído.

Ella se relajó contra mí y pronto escuche su respiración profunda que me indico que ya estaba dormida. Suspire pesadamente, cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar en cosas para aliviar un poco el dolor de mi entrepierna, era prácticamente imposible cuando la tenía a ella en mis brazos, cuando podía oler su fino aroma, cuando podía inclinarme y saborear su piel.

Como hubiese querido hacerla mía esta noche, literalmente moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero no sería justo para ella, y no era justo para mí, pues estaría muy mal hacerlo después de haberme aliado con su padre para tenerla vigilada. Por mucho que la deseara no podía.

Ella me hacía perder el control que estaba tan acostumbrado a tener en mi vida, me hacía olvidarme de que en realidad necesitaba el dinero y me hacía querer mandar todo al carajo e irme lejos con ella. Si las cosas seguían como iban, no estaba seguro de lo que iba que hacer aunque si sabía que iba a pasar, las cosas iban a terminar bastante mal para los dos.

.

.

.

To be continued…

¡Hola que tal chicas…! Sé que eh tardado lo siento mucho.

Espero les haya agradado este capítulo, como ya vieron tiene un lenguaje un poco… mmm… como decirlo, diferente.

Me emociona cuando un fic tiene algo de lemmon, lo siento soy algo perversa y pervertida… xD… Nos leemos en el siguiente.

Maldito Sasori siento que comienzo a odiarlo (solo en esta novela).

Y que control de Sasuke mira que estar en una situación tan… calorífica… él amerita una medalla de honor. ¡Vaya que sí!

Chao ^^.

P.D. Por cierto chicas, manden su correo si necesitan la novela de relación por conveniencia o déjenme un inbox.

Uchiha_cherry


End file.
